Love is a charm
by atiaahmed
Summary: Harry unexpectedly finds himself being tutored by Professor Snape. And as if that wasn't weird enough, Snape's actually nice to him. On the other side, Snape cannot fathom why he'd suddenly feel so protective of Harry bloody Potter! What is the reason behind this development and will it last? They'll find out one thing: love truly is a charm. Severitus, completed, no slash
1. Prologue

Ron sat slumped over a desk in the library and jumped badly when Hermione let a thick book fall onto it.

"Hermione!", Ron shrieked "I was half asleep."

"Well", she countered "This is not your dorm." before he could answer, she continued "And besides, I found what we were searching for."

"Really?", excitement suddenly lit up Rons face and he leaned over when she opened the book. After rifling trough it, she stopped in about the middle. She hovered with her finger over the page while reading silently, then pointed straight at the last paragraph.

"Read!", she commanded and slid the book over to Ron. Ron shot her an ugly look at the command but read nonetheless. His eyebrows rose up towards his flaming red hair and he looked up after a while.

"Its a bit... random, isn't it?", he asked uneasily

"Yes, well...", said Hermione, ill at ease herself "It's the only thing I can think of. That way he has a chance! We just have to hope it hits anyone but... you know... Snape."

"Shh!", Ron said hastily, looking around "Don't even say that!"

"Are you that superstitious?", Hermione asked derisively "Lets just do it and see what happens. Even if it hits Snape – it can only get better, don't you think?"

Ron looked unconvinced

"You were the one who started this whole discussion!", Hermione spat, annoyed with him

"Yes, yes I know!", Ron said, raising his hands in a placating way "Lets just do it. You're right, it can only get better."

Hermione nodded at that and copied out the chapter with the necessary information.

"Second years?", Mrs Pince had come around a shelf and was looking highly disapproving "What are you still doing here, its almost curfew!"

Hermione hastily returned the book to its proper place, while Ron packed up. Under Mrs. Pince narrowed gaze they exited the library.

"You think it'll work?", Ron murmured when they where far away from the librarian. Hermione stuck her nose in the air

"Of course!"

**HPSSHPSS**

Because this Prologue is so short, I'll publish the first chapter right behind it. This story is **completed**, I'll be posting a chapter a week - if I get many reviews I might be persuaded to make it 2 posts a week ;)

So, what do you think Ron and Hermione were up to all alone in the library?


	2. Ch 1 - Some charms don't sparkle

** Chapter 1 – Some Charms don't sparkle**

"Do you feel better then?", Hermione asked Harry gently while they went down to breakfast

"Oh yeah, loads.", Harry smiled at her "Madam Pomfrey gave me Pepper-up, so really, I was fine in a few minutes. But you know her, she's not satisfied until I've spent the night."

Hermione and Ron laughed at that "Careful, mate. She might have a thing for you."

Ron winked and Harry blanched "Don't say that!"

The three of them entered the Great Hall still laughing about their little jokes. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and filled their plates.

"Sure you don't want any more, Harry?", Hermione asked gently, he shook his head no

"Taking it easy after spending half my weekend at Pomfrey's.", he joked, but Ron and Hermione cast each other furtive looks.

"You never eat much.", Ron said tentatively

"Well, not everyone can inhale as much food as you do.", Harry responded, still not catching up on the looks his friends were exchanging

"You barely eat as much as I do, Harry.", Hermione said quietly, Harry put his knife and fork down and looked between the two of them

"Whats wrong? My diet never interested you that much before."

"Well you know, after the summer...!", Ron said, going red "My mom said to look after you. She says you don't eat enough..."

"And I agree!", Hermione said heatedly

"Yeah", Ron continued, taking up steam "You're far too thin and no offense mate, but you're the smallest kid in our year."

Harry drew his brows together, the comment about his height rubbing him the wrong way "Well, maybe my parents weren't too tall."

"Harry, that's not the point.", Hermione snapped "You don't eat enough and Ron said your relatives fed you one can of soup a day. That's outrageous! If my parents heard, they would call family services in a heart beat."

"Then don't tell them.", Harry snapped, then whispered urgently "Listen. I asked Dumbledore, I asked if I could stay here in the summer and he refused. I told him my relatives didn't like me, didn't like magic at all. He never even reacted. I have to stay at the Dursley, that's what he says. So don't go on creating trouble where there is none." Hermione made every attempt to interrupt him, but Harry spoke over her "Its okay guys. I only have to stay there three months a year. I can take it. I've been living with them for eleven years already. Its gotten better actually. There is no reason to intervene. While I'm at Hogwarts I'll fatten up a bit. And you guys can send me food packages in the summer, if you can."

"Of course, mate!", Ron reassured and looked at Hermione

"There's no question about that, Harry.", she said "But you need someone to really take care of you. And I don't mean just to feed you and clothe you and give you a roof over your head. Not that the Dursley do that but I mean a real parent. You know, someone who cares for you, who loves you and..."

Harry suddenly stood up, his whole demeanor turning icy "Well, I had them. They're dead. Been dead for a while actually. I learned to do without. Don't make me wish for something I'll never have, Hermione. Its cruel."

He shouldered his bag, left his breakfast almost untouched and headed for the doors.

"Harry!", Hermione yelled after him and rose from her seat to follow him. Ron, who had seen his best friends eyes glistening suspiciously before he left, held her back

"Give him some time.", he murmured to protect Harrys dignity "If you want to do him good, pack him up a sandwich."

Hermione looked sadly at Harrys half full plate and assembled a sandwich for him. They both ate quickly and followed the other students outside heading for the dungeons and potions.

* * *

Harry had left his friends at the table and entered the dungeons. He walked down the stone steps to the potions classroom and stood outside waiting. His thoughts returned to what Hermione had said. Of course he wished he had someone like that in his life. But didn't they understand? He couldn't change anything. His parents had died and now there was no one willing to take care of him. He had been dumped on the Dursleys doorstep like an unwanted pet and they had treated him exactly like that. He sighed and angrily rubbed at his eyes. Life wasn't fair, he knew. But there was no reason to remind him of what he had lost and had no hope of ever regaining, was there? As if he could do anything to change his situation!

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Harry almost jumped out of his skin. He looked up, straight into the potions masters eyes. Harry gulped, painfully aware of the fact that his eyes must still be red. Oh no, Snape would surely make a scathing remark and then relate the whole episode to everyone once they entered the classroom. He would die of humiliation.

But Snape only stared at him, then turned and entered the classroom. He left the door ajar and Harry followed him in. He settled into his space and took out his potions book. Snape studied him, then said

"Turn to page 19 and read the recipe. We'll brew that today."

Harry looked up surprised. Snape was giving him a heads up? But Snape was already immersed in his own notes, ignoring Harry. Not believing his luck, Harry read the recipe carefully and then assembled the needed ingredients. He was already measuring and placing them in the right order when his friends and classmates arrived. Before they could do anything but give him an incredulous look, Snape started the lecture.

Snapes lesson didn't differ from his usual teaching method in all but one thing. He did not harass Harry. As Snape had not failed to do that in even of of their lessons since the start of term, everybody noticed and sent him questioning looks. Harry shrugged at his friends, not knowing if he could test his luck by actually talking out of turn. Snape kept ignoring Harry and as a result of this, Harry produced a good potion. In fact only Malfoy and Hermione surpassed him and Hermione smiled broadly at him.

"I knew you could do a lot better" she whispered and he gave her a tentative smile.

They packed as fast as every other Gryffindor but just as they stood on the doorstep, Snape called

"Mr. Potter. A word, if you please."

Harry exchanged a nervous look with this friends and trudged back to Snape. He stood in front of his desk until the whole class had filed out.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, go ahead, your classmate will join you in the next class.", with these words he flicked his wand and the door closed in their faces "So, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir?"

Snape took his vial out of the others and held it up to light "This actually looks a lot better than the mud you usually create."

"Thanks, sir.", Harry said, already relaxing into his usual demeanor around Snape. Good, now Snape would go back to being a mean old bat and they could continue hating each other in peace

"So if I leave you unattended, you deliver better results.", Snape said, he actually seemed lost in thought "I want to check a theory with you, Potter."

"Sir?"

"Come to my office at 7 this evening.", he said, finally tearing his gaze from the vial and looking at Harry. Harrys eyebrows shot up

"A detention, sir?"

"No", Snape said slowly "More of an experiment."

"Experiment? Of what?"

Snape leaned over and whispered "You'll see. Now leave, before you're late for your next class."

Glancing at the clock, Harry jumped up. He'd be hard pressed to make it in time to the green houses. Swinging his bag over his shoulder he jogged to the door.

"Mr. Potter.", Harry looked back impatiently "What was the problem earlier?"

Harry jumped from one foot to the other and said "Nothing, sir."

"Your were crying."

"I was not!", Harry snapped embarrassed, then tried to amend his tone by adding "Sir."

Snape raised his eyebrow and said "Yes, your were. Don't even try to deny it. You argued with your little friends, then stormed out and had a good cry before arriving at my classroom."

Harry could feel his cheeks burning and settled for repeating "Nothing, sir."

Snape stared at him, then said "Very well, go."

Harry didn't wait another second before dashing out. Snape kept staring at the spot where he had stood, listening to his thundering footsteps fading away.

* * *

Snape was pacing McGonagalls office while she graded essays.

"Not that I mind, but you'll wear out my carpet, Severus. Do tell what's on your mind.", she finally said lazily

"I was nice to Potter today.", he finally said in a deadly tone, as if he was recounting a dirty secret. Minerva looked out the window and turned back to him

"I'm sorry, but I can't see any flying pigs."

Snape scowled at her "He came to my classroom alone and he had evidently been crying. So I told him what potion we were brewing, so he could start preparing before the rest. And during class... I refrained from putting him in his place."

Minerva looked up at him, stared for a minute and then shrugged "So, someone evidently ripped out the stone from your chest and replaced it with a heart, while you were sleeping."

"Very funny, Minerva!", Snape snapped, failing to see the humor that made Minerva crack a smile at the parchments before her "Why would I care? I never cared! There is no reason to pamper the little prince even more than he evidently already is."

"I must, as always, disagree. He is not pampered, anyone who is not completely blinded by prejudice can see that.", Minerva had lost her teasing tone and looked sharply at her colleague "As we have all repeatedly told you, he is a very polite and unassuming young man. Never takes anything for granted and always tries to please everyone. Except you, of course. But I guess he can recognize a lost cause when he sees one."

Snape glowered at her, than sighed "I told him to come to my office today."

"Not a detention already, Severus!", she admonished "You couldn't just leave the child alone and do some good once. You had to..."

"Listen, woman!", he interrupted rudely "Its not a detention. I _asked_ him to come. Ask, as in, I requested his presence."

Minerva started and looked at him suspiciously "Why would you do that?"

He exasperatedly threw up his arms in the air "That's what I'm trying to find out. Have I gone mad, Minerva? I saw his potion after today's lesson and it was adequate. And so I decided – in my unearthly wisdom – to invite him to my office and test how well he does away from the classroom."

"Adequate.", Minerva repeated "But you always said he's barely better than Longbottom."

"I may have helped that impression along a bit.", he conceded and Minerva presses her lips together in annoyance

"So what?", she finally said "You're correcting a mistake, I find that heartening. If you can overlook your past grudges and actually see the child for who he is and not whose child he is..."

"Yes, yes, anything is possible now.", he murmured, more annoyed with himself than her "Something's going on, Minerva, I know it! Something's not right."

"What gives you that impression?", she asked

"When I look at him...", he started and gulped "I feel... something... like protectiveness."

Minerva sighed relieved "Well that's easy to understand. He has Lilys eyes and you are here to protect him..."

"But I never felt this way. It wasn't like this before, not even at the start of term. Why would it suddenly change?"

"Maybe he's growing on you?", Minerva suggested and earned a glare for it "Severus, listen. Don't over analyze things. Slytherins see everything in profit and loss. So, how did you profit from hating him and what would you loose if you treat him fairly?"

Snape looked unconvinced "My standing with the Death Eater children..."

"You have gone from the big bad bully to the teacher who ignores him. That's not too bad. You could sow the rumor that Dumbledore had a stern talk with you."

Snape looked out into the grounds.

"Severus, relax and let it just unravel itself. It'll be alright. A twelve year old came to your class crying and you didn't make him feel any worse. Its not the end of the world. Now, have a cup of tea with me."

Snape shook his head "I need to get down. Potter'll be there soon."

Minerva nodded and gave him a smile "You're doing the right thing, Severus. Whatever the reason."

Snape let his mask down for a minute and let her see how unsettling this development was for him. She gave him an encouraging smile and he nodded before he left her office.

* * *

"Professor.", Potter greeted him when he arrived at his office

"Potter. Come in.", there it was again. He had wanted to say something scathing, but it had stuck in his throat when he glanced at those green eyes. Maybe it was Lilys memory finally catching up with him. Maybe it was the way those green eyes had glistened just like Lilys had, when he had called her a mudblood. He inwardly shuddered at the memory and led Potter through his office into his private lab.

"Set out a pewter cauldron and take out the following ingredients...", Snape proceeded to name a list of ingredients which Harry hastily brought to his table. Snapes gaze fell on them, he assessed them quickly and nodded.

He gave short instruction as to how to brew the potion and Harry crushed, measured and stirred in high speed. When the Swelling Solution was complete, he wiped his forehead.

Snape looked down his hooked nose into his cauldron and made a little humming sound.

"Not half bad, Potter. Not half bad."

Harry blinked at the sudden praise and stared at Snape. Snape looked back at him.

"We'll continue the little experiment tomorrow."

"Err.", Harry said, then formed word for his jumbled thoughts "What exactly are you trying to find out, sir?"

"We", the teacher corrected him "are trying to find out if you could be a decent brewer or if you are only a dunderhead as everybody else."

"But sir, I thought...", he didn't finish the thought

"You thought I had already decided that you were in fact one of the greatest dunderheads to walk these halls.", Snape completed for him, Harry shrugged and gave a short affirmative "Well, I've changed my mind after seeing your Wiggenweld Potion today, Potter. We could mold you into the best brewer in your year, in fact."

Potters eyes seemed so round and bulging, Snape feared they might pop out any second. He rolled his own.

"But sir. Surely, Hermione and Malfoy..."

"Miss Granger is book smart.", he said derisively "She has no creativity. Mr. Malfoy can hold his own against most his schoolmates, but makes a few mistakes during the process. He is careless. A real potioneer needs to focus. He needs to be attentive and concentrate. He needs to feel his potion and know instinctively what to do to perfect it. Mr. Malfoy sadly lacks these attributes."

"And I have them?", Harry asked disbelievingly

"I do not yet know.", Snape conceded "You have not tried your best yet. I admit that was connected with my own failure to assess your talents correctly. But I believe you have the instinct. You only lack the confidence."

"How do you know, Professor?", Harry asked, sincerely interested

"When you see that something is going wrong, your eyes dart to the right ingredient to correct the mistake. But you don't use it. You hands twitch when you need to add just a little turn, to take your potion up to perfection. But you don't proceed. I have to say, it is exceedingly frustrating to watch."

Harry frowned at Snape, trying to remember doing what he had just described.

"Still, it could be luck or chance. We need to be sure before we go on."

"Go on, sir?", Harry asked, afraid of the answer

"If you are in fact as talented as I suspect, I want you as my apprentice one day. I will tutor you in Potions."

Harrys mouth dropped open. He felt like the mountain troll from first year had just clubbed him. Hard.

"Sir?", he asked a bit shrilly. The Potions Master looked annoyed

"Yes, yes, Potter. It is all very shocking, I know.", he snapped at the boy "Now could you refrain from rubbing my mistakes in and just come back tomorrow at the same time? You will need to complete the potion. Then we'll see."

Harry looked down into his cauldron feeling dizzy.

"Err.", he started "Do I get a say in this?"

"No", Snape said, raising an eyebrow and daring him to protest.

* * *

Do you get a say in whether you should comment or not? You can guess my answer ;)

So, what do you think happened to Snape? Do you think the friendship between McGonagall and Snape is realistic?

By the way, I'll follow the normal timeline for Second Year, but deviate the ending a bit. Other than that you can expect almost every aspect to come up here, especially a certain Defense Professor!

Next time: **Chapter 2 - Mini Me in Training**

Harry starts tutoring and unexpectedly gets along with Snape. And Harry gets special permission for a sleep over.

Till next week

Atia


	3. Ch 2 - Mini Me in Training

**Chapter 2 – Mini Me in Training**

"So what did old Snape want?", Ron asked when Harry entered the Portrait Hole.

"Pinch me, please.", Harry said, dazed. He didn't need to ask again because both his friends pinched him at the same time. "Ow! Once would have been enough."

Ron shrugged

"So what happened?", Hermione asked

"Snape had me brew a Potion.", he said "Swelling Solution."

Hermione nodded "We're going to brew that later in the year."

Ron waved at her, indicating she should be quiet, impatient to hear what Harry had to say. She pursed her lips.

"Then he complimented me on it."

Ron looked like he had just seen Hagrid in a Tutu.

"You sure that happened, you weren't having some weird dream, right?"

"Ron!", Hermione admonished "What happened then?"

"He said I could be a good brewer. That I had talent and if I completed the potion the way he wanted me to tomorrow, he might tutor me."

"Really?", Hermione shrieked, full of excitement, Ron looked at her bewildered

"That's a good thing?", he asked

"Of course Ron!", she said "Snape's one of the best potioneers in Britain. He has made valuable contributions to science and regularly writes articles for In the Cauldron."

"What's that?", Harry asked

"Its like Transfiguration Today.", at their blank expressions, she said a bit testily "Try reading some day, it helps. Oh for Gods sake! They're the leading science magazines on these subjects."

"And you're telling us this because...", Ron prompted

"He is one of the best, if he tutors you and you do well.", she took a shuddering breath and ended in a stage whisper "Harry, he might take you on as an apprentice!"

Harry blinked, failing to see why this was great news "Yeah, he said that."

Hermione gave a shrill cry and Ron held his ears "Merlin!"

"That is so great, Harry!", she said with feeling "It would be amazing. And you're really young too!"

"Not that young.", Harry murmured "And don't get too excited, he might decide I'm crap at it after all. Why he would bother at all is anyone's guess."

Finally they had come to the heart of the matter. Hermione had an answer for this already

"If you're a natural, he plainly wants to have you as his apprentice before anyone else can claim you.", she said "He's never taken anyone on and if you make great contributions to science one day, they would attribute them to him as well. And not to forget...", she gave Harry an apologetic smile "...you _are_ Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes at that, but did understand what she was saying. Having the Boy-Who-Lived as an apprentice would make for good advertisement.

"Well I still have to make that potion."

"I would mess it up on purpose if I were you.", Ron said. Hermione looked scandalized.

* * *

Harry didn't mess it up, because Hermione would probably have his head if he did. He tried his best with it and sank against the desk when he was finished. This time Snape hadn't said anything. Harry, listening to some made urge, had added half a rat spleen more than necessary and it still turned out right. Actually it looked far better than expected. Snape sniffed the potion, then checked its thickness. Finally he blew on it and then nodded.

"So?", Harry asked, Snape gave him a scathing look and said

"Perfect."

"Perfect?", Harry repeated

"Yes, Potter. Do I need to spell it out?" Harry shook his head to clear it. How could this be?

"Well, congratulations.", Snape said "You will be tutored now."

Harry gulped "Professor... I really appreciate the offer. It... erm... means a lot."

Snape raised an eyebrow, then guessed "Word for word from Miss Granger, am I correct?"

Harry considered denying it, then nodded at Snape. Snape actually grinned.

"Its alright.", he said loftily "You'll understand the honor eventually."

Harry shrugged, helpless.

"Show me your timetable, Mr. Potter. We'll see when we can squeeze your extra lessons in."

When Harry showed him his timetable, Snape pursed his lips "Friday, forth lesson."

It was the only free period he had this year.

"But that's not enough.", Snape murmured, Harry looked at him alarmed

"I have Quidditch practice too, sir..."

"Yes!", Snape said impatiently and shot him an ugly look "Don't I know it!"

Harry grinned a bit, when Snape stared at his timetable again, as if he could burn a lesson in with his gaze.

"If there wasn't Defence...", Snape said quietly, lost in thought. A wonderful idea occurred to Harry.

"Sir!", he said, excited "I could skip Defence for the tutoring."

Snape raised an eyebrow at that and said "You wish."

Harry pouted a little at that.

"I wish that too actually.", Snape said, staring at the parchment again "But I believe you will have to sit through that waste of time."

Harry shrugged moodily. He guessed it was no use offering to give up history...

"Very well, there's nothing for it.", Snape said, bringing Harrys hopes up "You'll have to follow a different curriculum than your peers in potions."

Harry drew his eyebrows together "What do you mean, professor?"

"Simple. While your classmates follow the second year curriculum I will advise an advanced curriculum for you."

Harry blinked, then hastily said "Sir. I've never been very good at potions. I brewed one potion correctly. Aren't you... er.. getting ahead of yourself... Sir?"

"You know, putting in a 'sir' does not amend rudeness.", Snape remarked lightly "I am not 'getting ahead of myself'. I know what I saw. You'll do well, I know. As my Soon-To-Be-Apprentice you'll be excused from Potions Exams, so that shouldn't be a problem..."

Snape was already planning ahead, while Harry still struggled to understand how he had landed himself in this position in the first place

"Don't you need permission from Dumbledore or something?", he said a bit desperately

"Oh, of course.", said Snape snapping out of his thoughts, then he scowled "You will address the headmaster as 'Professor' or 'headmaster'."

"Yes, sir.", Harry responded dejectedly "Does that mean I'll follow a different curriculum _and_ also have to come on Fridays?"

Snape gave him a cold look "Of course, you little idiot! During potions lessons I will hardly have time to concentrate on you. On Fridays we'll be brewing one-on-one and can follow different projects."

"Like...?"

Snape actually opened his mouth to explain, then shut it and grinned evilly "You'll see."

Harry was ready to whine at that but held himself off. This was Snape. He'd kill him. He finally succumbed to fate and nodded at his Professor who added the lesson on his usually free Friday afternoon.

* * *

The week proceeded and Harry settled in to his new role. The Slytherins were shocked when they learned about the new arrangements but rumor was Dumbledore had positively ordered Snape to take Harry on when his talent emerged. So Harry followed a different curriculum, brewing ahead of his peers. To his own surprise he did very well. He felt a bit strange because he was speared by jealous looks from Hermione and Malfoy but tried to ignore them both. Come Friday he found himself in the Potions Masters company again.

"Well, loose that robe and fold up your sleeves.", Snape commanded, already preparing their worktable. Harry blinked. He supposed it wouldn't go well if he accused Snape of sounding like a pedophile the first time they brewed together. So he complied and realized that Snape too had 'lost his robe and folded up his sleeves'. He glanced at his left forearm where the air seemed to sizzle. There was some charm placed there, Harry realized. Maybe Snape was hiding an injury? But why wouldn't he simply wrap it up in a bandage? Maybe he had an embarrassing tattoo from his youth. Harry amused himself imagining what that could be.

"Something funny?", Snape asked

"No, sir."

"Good. Let's proceed then."

"Proceed with what, sir?", Harry asked tentatively

"Today I'm brewing Wolfsbane Potion. Do you know what it is used for?"

"To banish a wolf, sir?", Harry hazarded a guess

"I know you don't know the answer.", Snape replied coolly "But a good guess nonetheless. It is a Potion to help werewolves keep their sanity at the full moon."

Harry stared at Snape open mouthed.

"What?", Snape asked

"Werewolves exist?", he asked astounded

"You really need a proper defence teacher.", Snape sighed "Yes, of course. They transform at the full moon. This illness is called lycanthropy and you can only get infected at the full moon, if a werwolf bites you and you are unfortunate enough to survive the attack."

"Unfortunate?"

"Lycanthropy is a very painful disease. Control of your wits is only possible through this highly complicated and expensive potion. Otherwise one would attack and kill even the person dearest to ones heart. That is why werwolves are seen as unlucky and dangerous. They are shunned in our society and discriminated against."

Harry stared a moment then slowly asked "Are you...?"

Snape drew his eyebrows together "Of course not, you dimwit! A werwolf would not be able to teach around his 'time of the month', for the transformation takes away a lot of energy. And before you ask, I'm not a vampire either."

Harry gave him a sheepish grin and then turned his attention to the potion.

"The Wolfsbane Potion is a very complicated Potion and only a true Master can produce it.", Snape explained "Guess which is the main ingredient."

"Wolfsbane, sir?", Harry said

"I did say 'guess'", Snape murmured to himself, but at this very moment Harry remembered

"Aconite! Its called Aconite or Monkshood or Wolfsbane."

Snape looked at him impressed, then said "Correct."

Harry grinned "I remembered from our first lesson."

"You would remember that.", Snape contemplated and received a glare from his student "Oh, get over yourself, it wasn't that bad."

Harry continued to glare, so Snape continued with the lesson "Wolfsbane is a strong poison, brewed incorrectly the Potion would kill the drinker. So it is imperative to pay close attention. I made this list for you. Prepare these ingredients in exactly the way described. Pay close attention. This is not a contest in speed."

Harry nodded and read the list. He picked up the ingredients he needed and started working on them. From then on Snape ignored him, which helped a lot in preparing correctly. He fell into a daze, working quietly and efficiently until he was finished. He cleared his workplace and packed up the ingredients. When he returned, Snape was folding down his sleeves.

"Come here.", he ordered. Harry stood next to him and tried to look into the cauldron, but he was too small. Annoyed he tried to stand on his toes but Snape was even more impatient than him. Suddenly he had grabbed Harry under his armpits and hoisted him into the air.

Harry squealed undignified when lifted so suddenly and then blushed.

"Put me down!", He protested

"Look into the cauldron. I can't keep holding you forever." Harry glanced into the cauldron and then nodded, Snape put him down again "Then again you're so thin, I could probably brew with you on my hip."

Harry shot him a glare "Don't do that!"

Snape raised an eyebrow "Don't be so skirmish. Follow me."

He lead the way into his office.

"I will have to brew the Potion over the weekend. The werewolf needs to drink it every day for a week until the day of the full moon."

"What happens with him then?"

"He transforms into the beast but stays in his conscious mind. That way he can curl up harmlessly and wait out the night."

"But if he wanted to, he could still go on and bite people?", Harry asked. Snape regarded him with a strange look, remembering Fenrir Greyback, then nodded "Yes, that is also possible. But can you imagine someone doing that?"

Harry made a face but didn't answer.

"Very well, next week we could...", Snape had drawn up a large book with the title 'Most Potente Potions'. It was quite worn out and seemed to be one of the professors favorites.

"Can I choose?", Harry asked, Snape looked up and saw the innocent excitement on Harrys face. It took him a moment but then he slid the book to Harry and pointed at the index. Harry ran his finger along the list and stopped at one.

"What does Polyjuice Potion do?", he asked

"It can transform you into anyone you like for an hour. But only if you have a piece of them."

Harry whistled through his teeth and then looked up with shining eyes "Can we make that?"

Snape regarded him for a moment, seemingly lost in thought "It is quite advanced..."

"Please!", Harry pleaded with large round eyes, the way Dudley would beg for sweets "It would be so cool. And you said yourself, only a real Master can make the Wolfsbane. I still helped."

Snape looked down on him and then said softly "You did."

Harry felt surprised at how gentle the potions masters voice had gone at those two words. He marveled at the look on his teachers face. He had never seen anyone look at him like that. His heart thumped loudly in his chest.

But then Snape broke the moment by clearing his throat and then gruffly saying

"Very well. We'll brew that. Copy out the chapter and read it. I want you to prepare the ingredients you believe you can prepare without me having to tell you. Clear?"

"Yes Sir."

* * *

"Will you have tutoring this Friday? Its Halloween.", Hermione asked

"Oh, no we changed to Thursday evening, after classes.", Harry replied

"What are you starting then?"

Harry beamed at Hermiones question "Veritaserum. Did you know, the Ministry buys their stock from Professor Snape?"

Hermione smiled at that, Harry sounded so proud "That sounds great. But its supposed to be very hard to make. Doesn't it take a whole lunar cycle to complete? There are many steps and you have to stay attentive for quite a while."

Harry leaned in to Hermione and whispered "I got permission to stay the night at the professor's, so I can see the key process before it has to ripe. He'll keep working through the night, you know."

Hermione looked surprised "Really? And where will you sleep?"

Harry blinked "I... don't know... I guess he'll send me up when we're finished."

But that didn't happen.

* * *

**The Day before Halloween**

"So Mr. Potter. What would you put in to counterbalance the Baneberry?"

Harry was sitting on the counter beside the cauldron that Snape stirred continually. As he was so small, he would not be able to see the proceedings if he stood beside Snape. So they had agreed for him to sit on the table. As even the table was high, Snape lifted him up every time, which always made Harrys cheeks turn the color of ripe cherries.

Harrys eyes flew over the work table and he said "Fluxweed"

Snape took the ingredient and dumped a few into the cauldron. It sizzled and turn clear. Harry grinned at Snape who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Now we need to wait.", Snape reached out and put Harry on his feet "You can sit over there and entertain yourself with a book."

With reddened cheeks Harry mumbled "Yes, Sir" and sat down in a large chair. He drew his legs up and made himself comfortable. He had sat in this chair quite a few times now and secretly called it "his chair". He had shaped it to fit his frame and could snuggle right into it. He took up Moste Potente Potions to search for the next project. He idly turned pages and wondered how late it was, because his eyes were getting heavy.

When Snape next looked up, Potter had fallen asleep in his chair, the book threatening to fall from his lap. Snape silently took it from him and covered Harry with a blanket. He should have known the child was too young to stay awake through the key process.

He turned his attention back to the Serum and proceeded to brew while listening to Harry's quiet breathing. It felt very harmonious. Even the boys breathing seemed synchronized with the blubbering of the Potion. Snape still wondered how he could have missed it. The boy might not be as good as himself at that age, but he definitely had the talent and surprisingly the right work ethic. From the start of their little lessons he had prepared the ingredient meticulously and always kept his place clean and in order. He could excel in Potions if he wanted to. And to everybody's surprise, the boy seemed to have started to want just that.

Snape could now place the feeling that came up in his chest when he looked at the child. It was a warm glowing pride. He had created this. It was actually quite similar to looking into this cauldron full of Veritaserum. But instead of selling it, he would keep the boy around. He even felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of the summer holidays. So many weeks he could have worked with the child. What they could create in that time... He wouldn't even have to teach all day – even more time to bend over a cauldron. And he would miss his little assistant because his relatives would claim him. He was already planning on how to sneak the child away for a week or two... Till the holidays he would be ready to experiment, his skills would be perfected enough for that. Snapes fingers ached to see what the little fiend would bring to his research. He sighed. But no, he would take the train and leave for weeks. Months even! Finally, Snape had found a related soul and he would have to give him away for months at a time. He scowled at that. There must be some way...

When the potion was completed, Snape cleaned up and then regarded the child sleeping in the chair. He couldn't leave him in the lab huddled up like that... So he carefully took Harry into his arms and turned to enter his living quarters. The child immediately turned to the source of warmth and snuggled into his arms. Harry placed his head securely on Snapes shoulder, breathing warmly onto his neck. As if he owned the potions master and it had never been any different. Snape felt distinctly uncomfortable in this position but managed to arrange sleeping space for his student on his coach. He informed Minerva over the floo where Harry was, then went to bed himself. As he turned away from the child in his living room, he felt that he hadn't actually minded the warm weight and soft black curls on him as much as he expected.

* * *

Hey guys!

First of all, thanks for the reviews **Gandalf's Beard** and **delenda est c**, follows and favorites!

Lets make a little deal here: If you give me the double amount of reviews from the number of the chapter, I'll post 2 times the following week :) e.g. this is Chapter 2, 4 Reviews and I'll post Chapter 3 and 4 the coming week. Deal?

Next time: **Chapter 3 Halloween**

Harry wakes up in Snapes living room at Halloween and lets something slip to Snape about his home life! The chamber of secrets is opened and there are a lot of serious discussions and emotions bubbling like potions.

Till then

Tata!

Atia


	4. Ch 3 - Halloween

**Chapter 3 - Halloween**

Harry woke up in a strange place and looked around sleepily. He was lying on a brown soft sofa with plush cushions, opposite him was a fireplace. The mantle was made up of dark stone, the rest of the furniture was made of a dark wood. There was a big dining table with six high backed chairs. Almost at every turn there was a bookshelf packed with books. Harry looked closer and saw that they were not put in orderly, but instead some of the books lay horizontally on top of others. It looked as if there were simply too many to fit in. Harry thought this is how Hermiones shelves would look like if he ever visited her at home.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter."

Harry jumped and sat up straight, looking for his professor. Harry was still in the previous days' clothes, covered by a warm blanket and lying on a sofa. His hair was as disheveled as his uniform and he reached for his glasses on the low table in front of him.

"Where are we?", he asked, rubbing his eye under the glasses. Snape stared at him for a moment, then answered

"In my living quarters, you fell asleep in the lab."

Harry looked shocked and Snape expected him to be, but for an entirely different reason

"I missed the last steps?", he asked shrilly "But... but...!"

Snape relaxed visibly and then answered "You can come the next time too. We'll have you nap before we start..."

"I don't need to nap! I'm not a baby!", Harry said embarrassed and indignant "I can stay awake that long."

He received a raised eyebrow at that

"I can!", Harry protested "It was only late and warm and my chair is kind of really comfortable..."

Snape looked surprised at the words 'my chair' but didn't correct him.

"Well, there is a condition if you want to come the next time I brew Veritaserum."

"What?", Harry asked eagerly

"You tell me when you're hungry.", Snape raised a finger and admonished "You didn't have any dinner. Professor McGonagall would murder me if she knew."

Harry blinked "I... well I didn't feel hungry."

But Snape wasn't listening, he already knelt at his fire and was ordering breakfast. Harry smoothed out his clothes and made for the lab to retrieve his bag and go.

"The bathroom is the other way."

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked blankly at Snape "What?"

"Don't you want to wash your face and order that birds nest before breakfast?", Snape pointed at a door "I have laid out a tooth brush for you, its blue."

Harry stared a moment, then went into the bathroom. Snape had indicated the left of the two rooms. It was small but had everything a man like Snape would need – which surmounted to the bare essentials. Well, this would save him time. Instead of going all the way up to Gryffindor tower, then all the way down to the Great Hall, he could go to breakfast directly. He might even make it and get some waffles. His mood lifted at that thought. More awake and ready for the day, Harry left the bathroom and went straight for the lab door.

"Where are you going?", Snape asked bewildered

"I'm getting my things and going to breakfast, sir.", Harry answered

Snape stared at him, breakfast spread on the big dining table in front of him

"Mr. Potter.", he started slowly "I will try to make this as clear as humanly possible. You are going to eat your breakfast here. With me. At this table."

He indicated a place at the table where a glass and plate where waiting for him. Harry just stood and stared

"Well?"

"I'll eat with you?", he asked tentatively and looked up at the professor.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No.", Harry hastily answered and took his place "I just never thought... Well, thank you sir."

Snape scowled at that and said "No need to thank me."

They ate in silence for a while, Harry practically inhaling the waffles and Snape giving a pointed look at the fruit. After Harry had topped his third waffle with berries, Snape spoke "Why would you not ask for dinner and expect me to let you go away without breakfast?"

Harry looked at him and shrugged "I thought you meant for me to eat in the Great Hall, sir. And I really didn't feel hungry at all yesterday."

"You were too excited, I understand that. But do you really think this lowly of me, that I would let you leave hungry and risk for you to miss breakfast at the Great Hall as well?"

Snape didn't know why this simple misunderstanding was irking him so much. It was just that he didn't like to think that they're relationship hadn't changed and that the child still thought of him as a mean old dungeon bat. Not that there was anything wrong with bats... Harry had never thought about it that way and shook his head "I just didn't expect you to..."

"Yesterday I picked you up and let you sleep in my rooms. I took off your shoes and glasses and covered you with one of my blankets. I lit a fire, so you wouldn't be cold.", Snape said watching Harrys cheeks grow redder and redder "I didn't even think twice about it. Why would you not expect me to feed you as well?"

Harry felt cornered. He didn't know why. "Well I never asked you to do anything! It would have been alright if you just woke me up and sent me up to the tower. I was actually expecting that!"

"After all this time we have worked together, you really think I would shake you from your sleep and send you up the cold and empty castle to Gryffindor tower, when you can just as well sleep here?", Snape asked incredulously, getting unaccountably angry at the boy "Do you still think of me as an enemy? As someone who wants to harm you?"

Harry shook his head "No... but... don't you understand? No one ever does that!"

"Oh come off it!", Snape snapped "You want to tell me, your relatives never carried you to bed, never tucked you in? What else? They don't feed you as well?"

Harry lost all the color in his face and looked at Snape like a deer caught in headlights. Snapes mouth opened a little and he saw the truth in those green eyes, even without legilimency.

"They don't?", he whispered disbelievingly. Harry cleared his throat, then shakily stood up.

"Thanks a lot Professor, for everything. I really appreciate it.", he said formally, then practically fled into the lab. Snape heard him rummaging with his bag, then leaving through the office door.

He stared dumbfounded at the plate with a half eaten waffle on it. A strawberry fell from a corner. The child had packed the waffle full, topped it with cream even. He had eaten like someone would take it away any second. Snape knew that feeling. Take as much as long as you can. He shoved his breakfast away, he suddenly felt ill.

* * *

Snape burst into McGonagalls office and declared "Minerva, this can't be right!"

She looked up bored, then indicated the door "As polite as ever. Would you at least close the door? Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Snape turned back to her, ready to burst out with his knowledge, then halted a moment. Did Harry want him to tell? He shook his head. Where had that come from? There was no question about what the child wanted, he hadn't confided in him – why did that thought feel so bitter? – Snape had practically stumbled on the information. And _Harry_? What the...? He shook his head again, trying to clear it. Then he slumped into the chair in front of his colleague.

"Minerva. What do you know about Harrys relatives?"

Minervas eyebrows rose to her hairline. Harry? She listed in stakkato style "Well, I saw them once. They are very uptight. They have a son Harrys age. The father could stand in at a zoo replacing a rhino and his son comes after him. Petunia is just as bony as her men are fat. She looks as if she measured the grass in her front lawn every morning with a ruler."

Snape stared at her desk "I knew Petunia. I had thought... I believed she must have grown up. She hated magic, hated her sister for having it. She was jealous of us, of our friendship. But she married, she had a child! I would have never thought... why wouldn't she raise her orphaned nephew with the same care as her son? She couldn't still be holding a grudge against her sister... It just couldn't be..."

Minerva refrained from pointing out that Severus had been doing the exact same thing in regards to Harrys father "What have you found out Severus? That he really isn't the pampered little prince you believed?"

Snape gulped, then looked up. His cold demeanor gone, vulnerability visible in his face and eyes.

"He's like me, Minerva.", he whispered "Not only the potions... They hate him. They don't care about him. They starve him."

Minerva looked shocked "Did he tell you?"

"No, but I know."

"How?"

He recounted the mornings events and looked hopefully at Minerva, maybe she had a perfectly good explanation. She shook her head.

"I believe you understood correctly, Severus. Everything points to it. The hand-me-down clothes he wears, the state his glasses are in, the way he has yet to spend one holiday at home and how he looks miserable at the end of term and elated at the beginning."

Snape lowered his head into his hands "He's me, all over again."

"Severus.", Minerva said softly "Do you think he'd talk to you? We cannot do anything unless he admits to mistreatment and neglect."

"I don't know. _I_ never told anybody.", he said, he remembered the child turning into his embrace the day before. The way they had warmed each other, even if it was only for a moment and unconsciously done. He felt cold all over "But I will try. What about Albus?"

Minerva pursed her lips "What about him? He doesn't even react to it. If you ask me, I think he knows. He's just trying to see how far he can go. He is determined to keep the wards as long as possible. And he is compromising Harrys happiness for it."

Snape felt an age old anger flaring up in him. He wouldn't let the same thing repeat itself. Harry would not suffer the way he had.

"This is outrageous!", he stormed "I will not have it. The boy will not return to his relatives this summer. He will never have to see that house or those vile creatures again. And if I have to, I will squeeze the information out of him, but he won't return."

When he had finished his outburst Minerva calmly replied "That is all very well, Severus. But have you thought about what the next step would be? Where would the boy go then?"

Snape thought about this. The Weasleys would probably bend over backwards to take him. But that thought didn't sit well with him. The same unsettling jealousy as before came up in him. He wanted the child, he realized with a jolt. The feeling was overwhelming as if it had been clear as day for weeks and not just come to him this instant: He wanted to take care of this child and more than that, he wanted to be his father. It was so strong, he felt his head swimming – was this normal? Could this be normal? Slowly he looked up at Minerva "I could take him. Its only for the summer each year. Only five summers left, actually."

Minerva gave him an incredulous look "You? Excuse me Severus, but are you out of your mind?"

"Why?", he asked in a hurt tone "I can provide for him. He'd have a room, three meals a day and every other necessity. I can take care of a twelve year old. We spend a lot of time together as it is. He is not really high maintenance."

Minerva still looked like he had lost his mind "I'm not saying you won't be able to provide for him. But you can't expect us to take him from an abusive home and put him in a loveless."

The color drained from Snapes face at those words. Loveless. A feeling of indignation came up in him, but this time he beat it down – he was the man who had terrorized this child for over a year. He never showed any kind of interest in him other than how to get him expelled as fast as possible. There was no logical reason why he would want to take Harry. He just knew he did. Minerva realized her mistake at once.

"Severus, I didn't mean it like that... Its not that you can't feel or give love. Its just... Oh, _come_ on! I know you're treating him fairly, but really caring for him, loving him...? Do you think you could love him? Like a real parent?"

Snape looked at the desk "No, you're right.", he said quietly, sanity washing over him like cold water "I could provide him with a roof over his head, with food, but it all seems empty without the love of a parent. It would be an improvement, but still... He does deserve better. Of course, you're right."

* * *

Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower in a trance. What would Snape think now? Did he suspect how the Dursleys treated him? Would he change now? And why would Harry care? Harry gave the portrait the password and slipped inside. Hermione spotted him and excitedly asked "Well, how'd it go?"

Harry tried to smile at her enthusiasm but failed miserably.

"What?", Ron asked, he was munching on a toast he had brought back from breakfast "And why where you not in the Great Hall?"

"I ate with Snape.", Harry mumbled and sat down between them

"Did something happen?", Hermione asked gently "Did he hurt you?"

That startled Harry from his short reverie "No, no of course not."

Ron and Hermione looked relieved and Harry realized that he thought of Snape hurting him was completely ridiculous to him now. He couldn't imagine the man doing anything but what was in his best interest. He felt surprised but pleased at the realization. Snape had come a long way and now he was one of the adults Harry accepted and respected. But Hermione and Ron still seemed wary of him, which filled him with affection for them. They wouldn't let their guard down!

"No, he didn't hurt me. He was actually really nice.", Harry admitted "He let me sleep on his coach" carried me to bed "gave me a blanket" tucked me in "and we ate breakfast together" he didn't starve me.

"Why do you look so... lost then?", Hermione asked carefully

"Well, the Dursleys came up.", Harry whispered "I think he suspects..."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a hopeful look "But that's good news. Maybe he can do something about it."

Harrys sighed, he had been through it all "Guys. Do you think Snape is more powerful or smarter than Dumbledore?" They shook their heads "Do you think he cares more about me?" Ron actually snorted at that "So, if Dumbledore can't do anything, Snape can't either. I don't need another person worrying about all of this, when it won't change a thing."

"You never know Harry.", Hermione implored "Tell him, maybe there's something, anything he can do! He might be able to intimidate your relatives. Maybe he'll take you on as an apprentice earlier, so you can stay with him."

Hope bloomed inside of Harry. That would be great. Snape would be loads better than the Dursleys. If nothing else, he'd let Harry in peace. But he stopped himself.

"No, no I can't do it."

"Harry! Why?"

"No, listen.", Harry interrupted their pleas "One day Voldemort will come back. Dumbledore said so, everyone in the Wizarding World I respect thinks so too. He will. He already tried last year. One day he'll make it. And from then on he'll be after my blood. If I have to choose who I'd rather endanger with my presence I'll definitely choose the Dursleys."

Ron and Hermione couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Snape stared moodily around the Great Hall decorated in pumpkins and bats, ghosts flying playfully close to students heads. That alone would be enough to make Snape hate the day, but it also was the day he had lost everything worth living for. To have to now sit there and look at all these happy little faces stuffing themselves made him actually sick. He stared at his plate and shoved his food around.

"The pumpkin pie is delicious Severus. You should really have some!", Minerva tried to cheer him up. Snape gave her a glare and then looked around the hall, as a way to pointedly ignoring her. While gazing around he realized what was missing. Or to be exact – _who_ was missing.

"Where are Potter, Granger and Weasley?", he asked Minerva. She looked around and then frowned

"I haven't seen them all day."

"Maybe...", Snape stopped and cleared his throat uncomfortably "Maybe Mr. Potter isn't feeling well and they are... giving him some company."

Minerva looked surprised and asked "Why would he not feel well?"

Snape groaned inwardly "Today is the day his parents died."

Minerva opened her mouth slightly in shock "Of course! You're right... Poor thing... I guess he didn't know last year, but Albus must have told him at the end, when they had their chat in the infirmary. Of course he would not want to celebrate..."

'As I don't', Snape thought and then looked around "He should not brood..."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at that

"I am an adult, I have every right to brood if I please", he countered "I'll look for him and take his mind of things."

He stood up before Minerva could say anything to stop him.

He left the hall and breathed a sigh of relieve. Finally. This was as much for himself as for Harry. He could not stand this horrible holiday. Still moody he walked through the entrance hall, trying to decide where he could look for the children. As if summoned by his thought they burst out of the dungeons and ran at high speed up the stairs. Snape could barely scream "Hey!" and they were already out of sight. Without thinking much about it, he chased after them.

He could hear their thundering steps and as such easily follow them up to the second floor where they stopped dead. For a second dread filled him. What could have made them run like the dogs of hell where at their heel at one second and then stop dead at the next? He turned a corner and saw them standing together, unharmed and panting, staring at a wall. Relieved that they were in one piece he turned to look what had caused their frozen state. He froze himself.

"_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE"_

He stared at the writing and the cat hanging in front of it, not taking anything in. At the exact moment that Weasley saw him, "Snape!", the rest of the school came bustling up the stairs. Snape had no time to send them away or do anything else and a moment later they were surrounded by shocked silence. He listened to Draco Malfoys stupid shout and the other teachers sending the students to their dormitories, to Filch's annoying cries and Dumbledore reassurance.

"I want to see some punishment!", Filch demanded "They killed my cat."

"They did not", Snape snapped, finally at the end of his patience "Look at them! They are twelve years old. Do you really believe they could petrify your annoying feline?"

Filch gaped at him

"He is right of course, Argus.", Dumbledore said, sending a warning look at Snape "She is not dead; merely, as Severus said, petrified. Pomonas Mandrakes are growing marvelously and then a simple Draught will restore your cat to her normal self."

"I will brew it!", Lockart said pompously "I could do it with my eyes closed."

"Excuse me.", Snape whispered in a deadly tone "I believe I am the Potions Master in this school."

Lockart turned pale

"And for your information, I believe you couldn't even brew it if I directed your hands, you imbecile."

"Severus.", Dumbledore warned, with a look at the students. Snape composed himself

"Argus, I will have Mr. Potter here brew the batch for your cat.", Snape said finally "Don't worry, it will be perfect."

Argus whimpered and shot an ugly look at Harry "It better be!"

"Mr. Potter, follow me.", Snape said coldly and took Harry away from prying eyes. They went down into the dungeons and his office. As soon as the door closed, Snape faced Harry.

"Where were you?"

"I didn't do it! I promise, sir, you have to believe..."

"Be quiet!", Snape snapped "I know you didn't do it. I want to know where you were and why you were running like that. I saw you three running up the stairs like mad men."

"We were at Nearly Headless Nicks Deathday Party. It was kind of boring, so we left for the common room."

"Did the ghosts chase you out?", Snape asked icily "The whole truth if you please. Where were you running and why?"

Harry shuffled his feet "There... um... there was this voice Professor."

"Voice?", Snape asked blankly. This did not bode well...

"Yeah, I heard it when we were coming out of the dungeons and I followed it. Ron and Hermione followed me..."

"Why were you running?", he felt like a broken record, asking the same thing again and again "What did the voice say?"

Harry gulped and then whispered "It said 'Ripp, Tear, Shred, Kill'."

Snape felt cold, he took Harry by the shoulders and asked quietly "You are alright?"

Harry nodded, then bit his lip. There was something else "Sir. No one else could hear that voice..."

Snape struggled to compose his features. He squeezed Harrys shoulders in a reassuring way.

"And it led you to the writing and the cat?"

"Yes, I followed it but when we arrived it was gone... I couldn't hear it anymore."

Snape nodded

"You believe me, right?", Harry asked hopefully, he was testing Snape. If he didn't pass this test, there was no possible way he could trust him with even more important things "You don't think I'm crazy?"

Snape squeezed his shoulder again "No, I don't believe you're crazy. You heard a voice and it led you to... the scene. There must be a connection. But Harry, the next time you hear that voice, for God's sake, please don't follow it." Harry nodded "Get a teacher, any adult."

Snapes heart was still thumping and he realized that instead of the stupid cat, it could have been Harry lying there. And then it wouldn't be Argus, who would be devastated but...

He suddenly took Harry in his arms and held him tightly

"Professor?", Harry asked shrilly "What's wrong?"

Snape closed his eyes. How could he put words to this feeling of cold dread and fear that had taken a hold of him? It was completely irrational. The child was here, secure in his arms, unharmed. And still, just the thought of loosing him like that...

"Promise me.", he urged Harry "Promise me, you won't follow that voice alone."

"I wasn't alone.", Harry protested, squirming in his arms

"You won't follow it without a qualified wizard!", Snape said "That excludes Hagrid and Filch."

Harry patted him awkwardly and Snape let go. He saw that Harry had blushed and looked uncomfortable, but pleased all the same.

"I promise."

* * *

"What did Snape say?", Ron asked the moment Harry entered

"Nothing. He wanted to know what happened.", Harry said and sat down by his friends.

"You look kinda happy though.", Ron remarked and Harry immediately schooled his features

"Huh? No.", he said as if he had been caught stealing cookies. Hermione gave him an annoyingly knowing look but let the subject drop.

"Who do you think opened the chamber? And what kind of chamber is it?"

"Some kind of 'Heir'", Ron said "And I guess that would be the chamber of secrets. You know: Slytherins chamber."

"No I don't", Hermione said, sounding put out "What is that?"

"There's this legend. Slytherin built a secret chamber in Hogwarts before he left the school. There is supposed to be some monster in there that tries to kill anyone who isn't a pure blood."

"Lovely.", Harry said "Sounds like Slytherin alright."

"So the Heir would be Slytherins heir?", Hermione asked "He wants to rid the school of anyone without 'pure blood'"

"And that sounds like Malfoy to me.", Harry said

"Yeah.", Ron said, nodding

"Yes but it could just as well be any other Slytherin student, don't you think?"

"But how would you ever find out who is behind all of it?", Harry asked "It could be any pure blood. And until they're found, they will keep petrifying people. It was only Mrs. Norris this time. Who knows who'll be next."

Ron shot a scared look at Hermione and then said "We need to find out if its sodding Malfoy."

"He would boast about it.", Hermione said "Just not in front of anyone who would tell."

"Probably in their common room.", Harry said "But only Slytherins can enter."

Hermione looked at Harry as if his face was glowing "Of course! If we could turn into Slytherins, we could sneak in and listen him out."

Harry caught her meaning "Yeah, I think I could brew it if I had the ingredients!"

"Do you think you could nick them at one of your Friday lessons?", Hermione asked excitedly

"Yeah. Snape always lets me clean everything up and bring out the ingredients."

"If at any time soon, you know during the next ten years or so, you think you're ready to tell me... I'll be right here.", Ron said and took out 'Quidditch through the Ages' to hide behind. They laughed and then explained about Polyjuice Potion.

* * *

"Mr. Potter.", Snape greeted "Up with those sleeves, we have work to do."

"What will we brew today, professor?", Harry asked, eager to begin and stave off any questions about his relatives

"The Shrinking Solution. Your Classmates will brew the Swelling Solution and I need an antidote at hand, in case one of them decides to take up more empty space than usual."

Harry cracked a grin and started assembling ingredients. When Snape didn't pay attention he pocketed Boomslang skin and Horn of Bicorn for their Polyjuice Potion. He did feel bad about it but decided that he had only promised Snape to not follow the voice, he didn't say anything about following Malfoy or brewing illegal Potions...

Mimicking his Professors motions, he brewed it alongside him and soon forgot about the ingredients in his pocket. He felt satisfied when he finished the potions and bottled it for his teacher. A faint smile graced his lips as he cleaned up. He would've never believed it possible that potions could be so calming and satisfying. Snape motioned for him to follow and they entered the Professors private quarters. He ordered tea for them and they sat down on the sofa.

"Good work today, Mr. Potter.", Snape said calmly while he folded back his sleeves. Harry smiled at him and followed suit, again realizing that his teacher was hiding something beneath his left sleeve.

"Now", he said, pouring tea for Harry and indicating for him to take some biscuits "you left our last conversation unfinished."

"The one about the chamber...?", Harry asked hopefully

"No, the one about your relatives."

Harry looked up from the biscuit he had between his teeth

"Eat.", Snape ordered and Harry bit "You can eat while I talk. Just listen, is that alright?"

Harry nodded

"So, in my capacity as head of house I have encountered many students with problems in their families. It ranges from discussions about career plans to outright abuse." Snape paused a moment, remembering those students, then continued "According to the situation it is my duty to help. Sometimes I arrange meetings with the parents and negotiate. At other times we need to remove the child from that home. For that matter I consult Wizarding Family Services. They take the child and place them with a suitable foster family, if no one comes to claim them."

He paused again and looked at Harry, who was listening intently, munching on his cookie "I believe and I have consulted on this matter with both Madam Pomfrey and your Head of House, that your placement with your relatives may be inadequate for your needs. No, listen", he raised a hand to stop Harry from interrupting "if this is the case, we will have to take action. I know you are in an unique position. Your safety comes first and we don't want to endanger innocents. Former followers of the Dark Lord might still be after you, no question about the time when he returns to his body."

Harry nodded solemnly and cast his eyes down. The hopeless motion clawed at Snape heart. "Look at me, Harry."

Surprised to hear his first name from the teacher, Harry looked up at him "You are not a martyr. You are a not a sacrifice. I will not allow you to become one. You have every right to be happy and cared for. If this is what you want we will find a way, I promise you. I know you have no reason to trust me or any other adult. But we will fight. Give us a chance to."

Harry eyes were filled with emotion, his mouth dry. He quickly sipped his tea and tried to compose himself.

"All you need to do, is take the first step."

Harry pursed his lips as if to stop any words from tumbling out

"Harry.", he looked up "do your relatives treat you unfairly?"

Harry stared at the black eyes, then slowly shook his head. No.

"Do they starve you?"

Again. No.

"Do they hit you? Verbally abuse you? Do they use you as a slave? Do they neglect you? Do they treat their son better than you?"

Harrys throat contracted, he closed his eyes and kept shaking his head. Suddenly Snape took his chin in his fingers and turned his head towards him.

"Look at me.", Harry opened his eyes "Its alright. I understand."

Harry felt his heart thumping in his chest. He longed to tell the truth, he was craving that sympathy and care. It was right there, right in front of him. But he couldn't reach out, he couldn't take it.

"Its ok.", Snape whispered again "I'll be here when you're ready. Just know that: I'll be here."

Harry slumped forward, relieved that Snape would stop asking now. And suddenly he felt those arms around him, bringing him to the mans chest. He was receiving that care and comfort he wanted and without opening up, too. He leaned into the embrace and the tears came without bidding.

"Shh... child, its ok.", Snape murmured above him "I'll be here. Always."

Harry took a fist full of Snapes shirt and burrowed his face in it. Snape was rubbing circles on his back, stroking his messy hair. He felt so safe, so good in this embrace, he wanted to stay here forever. Was this what it felt like to have a parent? He had thought, just a taste of it would be enough to survive for the rest of time. But this was addictive. He didn't want to let go. Ever. He wanted to stay right here and soak himself up with all of this, so he could live off the memory when he was back at Privet Drive. Everything his relatives did, seemed a hundred times worse now. This is how they had been supposed to treat him! Harry gave a heart wrenching sob and felt Snape lower his chin on his head. He was already almost on Snapes lap and now he felt encompassed by him. He finally stopped crying and just leaned into the man.

"I'm sorry.", he mumbled "I don't know what..."

"Its alright.", Snape said, not letting go "You're not the first student to do this. Relax."

Harry nodded and felt a lot better. He was not the first. He was not behaving like a complete baby and making a fool of himself. Snape kept stroking his hair and Harry actually felt drowsy. Sometime during the episode Snape had taken his tea cup but Harry had drunk enough to feel warmed inside out. He didn't realize that this feeling had nothing to do with tea. He shook himself and leaned away. Snape still didn't let go.

"Are you alright now?", he asked concerned, looking questioningly into Harrys eyes. Harry nodded and took the offered handkerchief. Snape finally then let go "Are you sure? Do you want to stay?"

Harry shook his head, then felt like nodding. He shrugged, unsure of what he wanted.

"I don't want the others to see...", he mumbled. Snape nodded.

"Stay here, then.", he said softly "I'll have the elves bring some dinner and your nightclothes."

"Elves?"

"House elves.", he said, then elaborated "They're the ones who cook and clean at Hogwarts. Wait, I'll show you."

Snape went to his bookshelf and then took out a book which he gave Harry. It read "Elves and their ways." Harry opened it and began reading.

Snape took the opportunity to study the preteen. It was a good sign that he had opened up enough to be comforted. It was a step in the right direction. Snape had not expected him to tell him everything about his home life the first time he asked. But he would keep at it.

What worried him was how he had felt when the child leaned on him for support. It was like being completed. It frightened him. This feeling towards the child was growing out of control. If he didn't reign in it, it might make him do something stupid. But now there was no time for any of this. He needed to get the boy settled in.

When they had had dinner together, Snape gave him a blanket and a cushion, then transfigured his sofa into a bed.

"Will you be alright?", he asked and Harry nodded "If you need something... anything at all, I'm in there." He pointed at his bedroom door. Harry nodded again.

"Sir?"

Snape turned back to him

"Thanks a lot. Really... I don't even know how to..."

"Its quite alright, really.", Snape interrupted, then something told him to go on one step "I know exactly how it feels. I've been there."

With that he turned around and disappeared.

Harry stared at the door. Did that mean what Harry understood? It had to. Snape had been treated like that too. He understood. That thought comforted Harry more than anything and he fell asleep feeling completely safe.

* * *

Voices drifted to him.

"Severus, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Minerva. He had a little breakdown, its not world news.", Snape answered

"Still.", she sounded really worried "He is always so... I can't imagine him crying, really. Did something happen?"

"As I told you, Minerva. I broached the subject of his relatives and he... well..."

"Did he reveal anything? Anything we can use to get him out of there?"

"Not yet, Minerva."

"Can I see him?"

Snape laughed at that "He's asleep, Minerva. There's nothing exciting to see."

"I'm not.", Harry said and opened his eyes. A moment later Snape and McGonagall entered the room.

"Ah well, there you go. Still in one piece.", Snape said to his colleague, she ignored him

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, good.", she said, still looking worried and flustered

"Really Ma'am.", he reassured her, getting up "Professor Snape took good care of me."

She looked him up and down as if she was checking for injuries, then nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Well, you better get ready for the day.", she said "Do you need anything?"

"No, I have a toothbrush here.", with that Harry left for the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he heard her saying

"He has a toothbrush here?"

"What did you expect? I wasn't going to give him mine."

Snape retransfigured his coach and sat down with McGonagall.

"Have you thought about a placement?"

Minerva shook her head "I have but... Its rather difficult."

"I know. I have tried to think of someone as well but..."

"Only the Weasleys fit most of the characteristics but I don't believe we could secure the Burrow enough. Arthur at least leaves every day for work... It makes the whole spellwork difficult. The same applies to almost every other family..."

Snape again thought of himself. During the summer he rarely left his home in Spinners End. Albus had been kind enough to grant him and the other teachers one house elf each, because with the castle empty they got bored easily. Snape mostly sent the elf outside and had little reason to venture out himself. He pursed his lips, thinking of a way to bring the subject up again.

McGonagall read his mind "Severus, I know you wish to take Harry yourself. But have you thought about your role? When He-who-must-not-be-named returns, you wouldn't be able to resume your duty."

Snape used this argument to his own advantage "But Minerva, it would be the perfect disguise! No one need know he is with me. Who would suspect that he's staying with me? We would be hiding him in plain sight."

McGonagall pondered this "The official paperwork would need to state a different name."

"We could use Albus for it. If he consents to the whole plan, he should be the official guardian. I myself have never understood why he didn't take him in the first place."

"I have no idea.", Minerva whispered "But I believe this would work... Theoretically... But Severus, have you really thought this through? Harry is not a pet. He needs more than food, clothes, games and a pat on the head once a while."

Snape made a face at that "I know that. If he is willing, I am too."

"Is he?"

Snape thought about it "He hasn't admitted to the abuse but he... well, he turned to me for comfort. Its a good sign, no?"

Minerva smiled at him and then softly said "Yes, I believe it is."

Harry didn't really like to eavesdrop, but this conversation was just too interesting. But when they changed the topic and started discussing lessons, he stopped listening in. Snape wanted to take him. This made Harry feel warm and content. An adult who offered to take him. It was like a dream come true. But he snapped out of his folly at once. He was being stupid. If he told Snape about the way the Dursleys treated him – 'abuse' Snape had called it – there would be no going back. He could not risk it. He could not risk Snapes safety. Now even less than before.

He left with Professor McGonagall to go to his classes. As today was Quidditch, he and Snape had had moved their lesson to yesterday, a Thursday. He was a bit nervous about playing against Slytherin, but he didn't understand why. There was no reason for it. He didn't feel anxious to win, he actually was sure he could beat stupid Malfoy. And their team was loads better than Slytherins. So why was his stomach in knots then?

* * *

Hi!

Longest chapter in the story, yay!

I changed the storyline a bit but I think thats excusable. I hope the last conversation between Snape and Harry wasn't boring because Snape had a lot to say and Harry mainly listened. But I wanted to show that Snape wants him to know all the procedures so he feels safer. You know, most children of abuse don't talk about it because of shame and the unknown. They don't know what will happen to them when they finally open up, they can't bear it if it would get worse. So I had Snape try and give him some security through this. Its a small step but I hadn't seen it in any other story and wanted to try - what did you think?

Next time: **Chapter 4 - A Bludger to the Heart**

Harry gets the snitch and his bones removed. Snape gets pissed at Lockart - even more than before!

* * *

To your reviews:

Thanks to all of you who reviewed: **Dizzy128 & Hope991 & Catti666 & Ginnylove9990 & Who Are You What Do You Want & delenda est c & Imagination94**

**Jan-AQ**: Thanks for adding the story! Helped a lot :D

**mandancie**: Well here's the next chapter, how'd you like it? Everything about Ron and Hermione's little trick will be revealed at the end

**LM Ryder the Batty Bat**: lol! You like bats huh? Did you find my little reference to that?

**ElizabethMKJP**: I'm really glad you liked the characterization, its always hard for me to stay in character for Sev, always want to make him nicer than he is lol

**SeverusMalfoy15**: Glad you like the relationship between Sev and Minerva

**Ann Jinn**: the story is going to end before summer, I'm considering a sequel but don't know what to do with black and lupin yet

**Gandalf's Beard** Thanks for your help, I'll change those two things.

**Kendra Dhyanna**: Sorry but I don't understand, english please?

**mandancie**: Well, did you like the breakfast scene? ;)


	5. Ch 4 - A Bludger to the Heart

**Chapter 4 - A Bludger to the Heart**

Snape sat at rapt attention during the first Quidditch match of the year. This was nothing extraordinary as his house was playing Gryffindor. Since last year when the opposing team had gained a new star seeker, Slytherins team had been trying to find a way to beat them. This year they had chosen to let Draco Malfoy buy his way in, with a whole host of top of the range brooms. As Draco wasn't that bad a player himself it seemed to be a good deal all around. And now his new second year player was giving his best against Gryffindors seeker. But for some reason Snapes eyes seemed to be drawn by the small figure in red and gold.

In a horrible twist an invisible cord seemed to have appeared and connected him with Harry Potters broom. For with every sudden jerk, there was a jerk in its beating. With every neck break dive this cord seemed to tug at his heart, threatening to rip it out. And for some reason – was it his wild imagination? – one of the bludgers had taken to violently following the boy. As if he wasn't reckless enough as it was...

And then suddenly both second years started chasing the little golden ball. Snape seemed to have lost all air from his lungs as his eyes followed them following their treasure. And then, with a sickening crack, the bludger connected with Harrys arm. Snape felt like it had rammed into his heart instead. His breathing quickened and an unimaginable pain shot through his chest – was he actually having a heart attack? But in that moment the insane child closed his fingers around the mad little Snitch and ended the game.

Breathing as hard as Snape, he landed on the pitch and crumbled into the grass, cradling his arm. _He survived_, Snape thought relived, _and caught the bloody snitch_. His head felt light for the first few minutes, but he snapped out of it, as he saw Lockart in his lurid robes approaching the little lion. Snape jumped up – as the other teachers did – and ran onto the pitch. He left all his colleagues behind trying to reach Harry before disaster in the name of Lockart ensued. He heard Harry protesting through gritted teeth "Not you!" but he was too late.

"What did you do?", he heard the shocked exclamation and shoved children out of his way. He fell to his knees on Harrys other side, opposite the Defence teacher.

"Well, you have no pain any more.", the man said, grinning stupidly.

Snape lost all color in his face as he saw why that was. He wanted to say something scathing but the horror of the situation had him tongue tied

"That's because I have no arm left, that could hurt!", Harry said shrilly, his eyes bugging in impeding panic

"You fucking retard.", Snape hissed slowly, his anger seeping through every word and heard the students around him gasp "How dare you... how _dare_ you even come close to him?"

In his white hot anger he reached above Harry and got a hold on Lockarts horrible robes. He pulled him close and whispered dangerously "If you come close to my boy ever again, I will personally cut you up into bite sized pieces and send the stinking rest back to your family in a match box."

Lockart looked wide eyed at Snape, too terrified to blink "What will you do now, Lockart?"

"Leave him?", he said in a shrill, panicky voice

"Show me how.", Snape breathed and let go, Lockart jumped to his feet, gulping and then darted away in the opposite direction.

Without listening to the voices around him, Snape scooped up the injured child in his arms and held him close. He could hear his joints protesting as he stood up with his precious burden. The students made way for their livid Potions Master and then watched him leave at top speed for the hospital wing. Time seemed to speed up too as he rushed towards those doors and entered with a bang.

"Severus!", Poppy gasped and watched as he put the boy onto one of the beds. He saw Poppy waving at the doors, which firmly banged close again "What happened?"

"Lockart, that imbecile! That's what happened!", he pressed angrily, stepping away to compose himself "He vanished Harrys bones."

Poppy looked alarmed and then checked up on her patient "Oh dear, oh dear. I believe there is no pain, Mr. Potter?"

"No, ma'am.", he said quietly and Severus realized how thin his voice was. He would kill Lockart...

"There's no lasting damage, is there?", he urged the matron, Poppy glanced at him and then shook her head

"No, indeed Mr. Potter is lucky. At least he vanished all the bones... I'll have to give him some Skele Grow though."

Snape and Harry gasped simultaneously "Is there no other way?"

"No, Severus. Do you understand what that means, Mr. Potter?", she said softly

"It will hurt.", he whispered "A lot."

She nodded solemnly "We should not wait any longer, I'll bring it out."

Harry looked as white as the sheets, he sent an uncertain look towards Snape

"Sir?", he asked shakily, Snape was at his side in a second and took his uninjured hand

"I'll be here all night. I'll stay right here, child."

Harry nodded, breathing hard and then accepted the cup from Madam Pomfrey. He immediately fell into an exhausted sleep and was arranged more comfortably by Poppy.

"Poor boy, he doesn't get a break, does he?", she whispered, stroking his hair out of his marked forehead. At that exact moment they heard banging on the infirmary door. Madam Pomfrey strode there purposefully and opened them only to rebuke the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Harrys friends.

"Yes, yes he'll be alright. You can visit tomorrow. After breakfast, mind you!" They dispersed but Pomfrey stood there waiting for someone, who emerged a moment later

"Where's Potter?"

Snape turned at the crisp, tense voice and felt relived to see McGonagall. She came up and looked closely at her student, then at his and Snapes intertwined hands. She gave a terse little smile and then whispered to her colleague "I'm not needed, am I?"

Snape glanced at her and then shook his head, closing his fingers even tighter around Harrys.

She smiled more openly and then left the infirmary with a respectful nod at the matron.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Harry jerked awake and looked around with a racing heart. Snape was sitting in a chair at his bed side and that alone had his heart rate calming. He watched his teacher sleep for a while and unbidden the words he had said to Lockart came back to Harry – my boy. Harrys heart warmed at the memory and laying here in the hospital bed, he could enjoy a few little mad fantasies. He could imagine himself living with Snape. How would their evenings look like? Would they go to Quidditch matches? Did Snape have a team? He smiled at the thought. And Christmas, he sighed in longing. Christmas would be wonderful with Snape. They'd trade presents and have a real tree, not the plastic one Petunia preferred. There would be no Aunt Marge and they could make Christmas dinner and cookies together. He could almost smell it... until the pain in his arm erupted and he hissed, sitting up and cradling his arm.

"Harry?", Snape murmured, still half asleep

"Hurts.", he whimpered and with a jolt realized that his eyes were filling with tears, Snape saw them even though there was little light in the room. He immediately stood up and sat down besides the boy on the bed. His arm came around the childs trembling shoulders and he rubbed the other arm.

"Shh, my boy.", he said quietly, turning Harrys head into his own shoulder with his other hand. Harry felt more relaxed by the two small words 'my boy' than any physical comfort Snape could provide "Its alright, you can cry."

Harry hadn't needed that encouragement but it felt nice anyway. It felt good to be held like this while he was in pain. To have that comfort and care. To have someone who would want to stay with him, who'd do it so naturally and without hesitation. He breathed deeply, trying to get a hold of himself

"Thanks.", he mumbled into the mans robes, trying to free himself of the embrace. But the mans hand tapped his head and he said

"Go to sleep, if you can."

Harry gave him a little shy look and then to his own surprise nestled more firmly against his teacher. Warm in his arms, he fell into sleep beside him and breathed easily again.

This is how Poppy found them, perched on the small bed in each others arms. She gave an unprofessional little "aww" and then composed herself. She first shook the man awake and then the child.

"I need to check up on Mr. Potter.", she declared, her voice still softened by the picture they had made. Both young men blushed deep red at being found together that way. Snape left his student in her capable hands, as the pain had receded and left newly grown bones in its wake. He had a defense teacher to deal with and the last look at Harry put him in the right mood for it. Harrys hair was tousled worse than normally, his eyes were still red and when he flexed his fingers for Pomfrey he winced. Snape narrowed his eyes and then strode out, right for the defense teacher. But he never got there.

"Severus!", he turned to the headmasters voice, who continued "May I have a word?"

Snape followed his employer into his office and sat down in front of him.

"My dear Severus, I must rebuke you."

"Me?", he asked shocked "Pray tell, for what?"

Dumbledores lips twitched in amusement, but he took himself under control again

"For your behavior yesterday on the pitch.", he elaborated "I was informed that – to the merriment of our students – you threatened young Professor Lockart and said the f-word."

Snape blinked, then snarled "As if their innocent little ears never heard it before, really Albus!"

This time the headmaster didn't hide his amusement but chuckled lightly "Still, you should be an example. As for Gilderoy..."

"As for Gilderoy.", Snape repeatedly tartly "I am going to put him through a little amount of the pain he caused Harry!"

Albus eyebrows rose to his hairline "Harry? Oh, you mean the Skele Grow I assume."

"You assume correctly."

"Oh dear Severus, please have tea before you go. You might burst a blood vessel the state you're in.", Dumbledore said and with a wave of his wand breakfast appeared in front of them.

"I nearly had a heart attack yesterday! Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw what that idiot had done to my...", Snape stopped, blinked and then looked confused "my student..."

Dumbledore lost all his amusement at the quiet ending of that statement "Is everything alright Severus?"

Snape leaned back "Albus... I feel strange."

"Strange? Please elaborate."

"Whenever I look at... Mr. Potter I feel... protective I guess would be the right word..."

"I wanted to say this for a while now.", Dumbledore said softly "I am very pleased by the way you two have overcome your past."

Snape looked troubled "But this... I feel like this is not appropriate..."

"Is it not?", Albus asked "You are being a good teacher, a good head of house. Yesterday you protected one of your students from... ah... further harm and brought him safely into the arms of our dear Poppy to mend what was broken..."

"Stolen, more like", Snape grumbled, Albus ignored him

"...and you have started tutoring him based on his talent. You are treating an orphaned child with care and affection, I could think of nothing more appropriate."

"But the way I feel...", Snape started again "When I saw him get hurt yesterday... You don't know how I felt..."

Dumbledore smiled sadly "Indeed, I do not. I have never found myself in that position."

Snape frowned "But you care about the students!"

"Of course I do." Albus nodded "But do you care about Harry the way you care about your other students?"

Snape shook his head before Dumbledore had even finished his sentence "But don't you see? That is exactly what I'm worried about... He feels like more than a student to me."

Albus sad smile remained in place "Yes, it seems that way."

"And you are not worried about that?"

Albus steepled his fingers together and looked above his half moon spectacles "Have you ever tried to hurt him? Do you feel lust when looking at him? Have you ever desired his body...?"

"Albus!", Snape shouted and jumped up outraged "How can you ask that? Of course not!"

"That is the only inappropriate attention I can think of. You are being kind to him because you feel paternal towards him. I feel like he would do well with that and it does you good as well. I can think of no reason to stop it."

Snape felt drained as he resumed his seat and took the offered tea cup from Albus. He was deep in thought all through the rest of breakfast. Paternal... The thought seemed to stick to his mind.

When they had finished their breakfast and Snape was ready to leave, Dumbledore held him back again.

"There is another matter we have to discuss, Severus.", the amusement was back in his eyes "Professor Lockart came to me with a few... suggestions at the start of term. I reviewed them and found one quite... interesting."

Snape narrowed his eyes "Forget about the stupid Valentines Day right now."

Dumbledores smile widened, but he didn't comment on that "No, it was actually a dueling club."

Snapes eyebrows rose in interest.

"I felt like that would be a good idea. But of course dear Professor Lockart would need an... assistant. For demonstration of course."

Snapes smile turned feral and he said with dark delight "Of course"

With that he turned and made for the door

"Oh and Severus!", he turned, door knob in hand "I need dear Gilderoy in one piece until the end of the school year _and_ able to teach. Do you think you can manage that?"

Snape inclined his head "That's a challenge but I will give my best to only humiliate rather than hurt him."

* * *

"Please Madam Pomfrey!", Harry begged, trying to achieve the same look that always had the Dursleys heap mounds and mounds of presents on top of their sons head.

"No, Mr. Potter!", she snapped "You have had your bones regrown. You will stay in bed and recuperate. If you want to return to classes on Monday that is."

"But!"

"No buts.", she said firmly and pushed him back onto his back on the bed "And enough with the puppy dog eyes already!"

Harry pouted defeated and earned a little smile from her in return "I will not have you aggravating the injury, even if you feel you're healed. Flex your fingers for me."

He gritted his teeth, determined not to flinch and flexed them.

"Very well.", she said "When you can flex them without injuring your gums while trying to show me how very healed you are, we might discuss discharging you."

He let his shoulders droop and folded his arms

"As your friends already left..."

"You made them leave!"

"...I suggest someone else to keep you occupied.", Madam Pomfrey said and then smiled gently. She left for her office and then came back out accompanied by Snape.

"There you go.", she said and disappeared into her office once again.

"Are you in need of any assistance?", Snape asked coming closer to his bed. All of a sudden Harry felt very shy around the man and said in a quiet voice

"Madam Pomfrey said I needed someone to... occupy me... But if you're busy..."

Snape raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in behavior and sat down on one if the chairs his visitors had left.

"I would like to do that."

Harry gave him a wide smile at that and Snape felt all the tension from his discussion with Albus fade. To hell with all of it.

"We could discuss theory, as I well know you like to neglect that." Harry pouted "And if you do well, you'll get a price."

Harry did do well, for if he applied himself he was a good student. He just didn't bother most of the time. But the lure of a price had him trying hard. The price turned out to be a game of scrabble, which Harry argued was kind of more learning. Snape said he'd award him if he won.

"Yeah, probably with even more learning.", Harry said annoyed, Snape smiled at him

"Very Slytherin thought, but no. I had gotten a gift of chocolates from the Muggle world I would share with you."

Harrys face lit up "Now that's a price!"

He gave his best and in the end Snape let him win just so he could see the child stuff himself with chocolates. He then brought up the basket full of foreign sweet treats that he hadn't touched yet. He was one for bitter chocolate and most of these were milk chocolates with a lesser amount of cocoa in it.

"I like these.", Harry said and showed him little pralines that were filled with nougat "Where did you get all of that from anyway?"

"A present from Arthur Weasley."

Harry looked surprised "Rons dad?"

"Yes. His twin boys had stolen one of my cauldrons for a prank and exploded it."

They sat in companionable silence together until Harry remembered something he had wanted to ask.

"Sir? You know about House elves, right?"

"Not everything, but I'll try to answer your questions."

"Could they leave the house where they live at without being ordered to?"

Snape nodded "As long as it doesn't go against an order they received, yes they could."

"And say a house elf did something he knew he wouldn't be allowed to if his master knew, but he hasn't been forbidden to not do it, yet."

Snape pursed his lips contemplating "Its a difficult question, because I don't believe house elves think the way humans do. Serving us fulfills them so they wouldn't usually do anything they knew would displease their master... But lets assume it would help their master but he can't recognize that... Yes I believe they would be able to."

"And if they are loyal to someone else than their master...?"

Snape stared at Harry "These are very specific questions you have."

Harry bit his lip, then nodded and explained "There's this house elf, Dobby, he's been running around trying to save me but getting me into bigger trouble every time. It began in the summer at the Dursleys. He ruined a fancy dinner they were giving so I would be lo- grounded... so I would be grounded and he hoped then I wouldn't come to Hogwarts."

"Why would he want to prevent that?", Snape asked, ignoring the slip of tongue

"He thinks there's some plot to hurt me, but he's been the only one hurting me. He set the bludger on me!"

Snape drew his eyebrow together at that "I will have to visit that little..."

"No!", Harry stopped "He really is only trying to help. Can you not just... err, keep him away from me?"

Snape nodded "I'll talk to the headmaster, Dobby you said is his name?"

Harry nodded and smiled gratefully. He took another sweet and felt very comfortable with Snape sitting beside him, sharing his present and giving him advice.

"Professor?", he asked quietly "When I was at your place, you know last time... I heard you talking with Professor McGonagall."

Snape put a praline down he had been about to eat "Yes?"

"And... I know I shouldn't have listened, really. But... It was kind of about me, right? So I was really curious and... she said something that sounded like... Like you'd take me if I wouldn't have to return to the Dursleys."

He had gone to a whisper at the end and looked resolutely at his lap

"Harry.", Snape said but Harry didn't look up "Yes, you heard correctly, if I could I would like to... be your guardian."

"What do you mean, if you could?", Harry asked timidly

"The question of your placement is... difficult. We have to see that every party is safe. The wards that keep you safe at your aunts home are based on your blood relation. As the blood flows in your veins the protection extends to your whereabouts, where ever you are, if you call her house your home.", he explained "If you were to be taken from them and placed with anybody else, other arrangements would have to be made. Other wards are generally not so forgiving, they usually only extend to the parameter of the property. That would imprison you to the house during summer. Other than that, any placed wards can be attacked and destroyed, you'd need to be with a powerful wizard, who could protect you in that case. And it would be useful if no other person was endangered as well."

Harry looked at him "You are powerful right? And the other things..."

Snape smiled at that "Yes, but there are other... objections to my person."

"What objections?", Harry asked frowning "I don't have any."

"Thank you.", Snape said earnestly and then explained "In the event of the Dark Lords... resurrection... I would have to play an inevitable role. If I was to be connected with you in this fashion it would endanger us both."

"No one has to know!", Harry said almost desperately. He forgot for that moment that he himself had been the one arguing thus with his friends.

"Yes, it may work that may or it may not, but Harry...", Snape leaned forward and looked into his eyes "...it is a moot point. You have not yet admitted to any reason for taking you away."

Harry gulped and held his breath the way Snape was. The longing was growing with every day. He so wanted to be happy, cared for... loved. He looked down at his lap. It would be so easy, he only had to extend his hand and take the offer. But he felt unsure. He couldn't endanger someone like that, especially not Snape. Not after all the man had done for him. He'd stay with the Dursleys, it was only three months in the end... He couldn't risk it.

"No sir. You are right, it is a moot point.", he whispered, feeling bad for it and avoiding Snapes eyes. Snape patted his hand in understanding and took one of his favorite nougat pralines.

"Have you ever thought about making them?", he asked Harry casually. Harry blinked, surprised at the change of topic

"Uh... No. Can you?"

Snape turned it around in his fingers "When you're released we'll make some, what do you think?"

Harry smiled widely at that and then nodded "That sounds great."

Snape looked at the childs smile and felt his heart warm. One day Harry would tell him the truth and then he'd take him from there - Dark Lord or no. _Snape_ would take him.

* * *

Next time: **Chapter 5 – Dueling horrors**

Snape gets his delicious revenge and Harry reveals his Parseltongue.

And then: Its Christmas time! And what would be Christmas without a little Polyjuice adventure?  
But when Snape finds out, Harry's in deep sh**. Is everything lost now?  
Get ready for a surprise end to the next chapter!

The next chapter will be beautifully long as you can imagine from my summary, let's give you guys a little **sneak peak**:

_And suddenly all his emotions burst forth "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry! I stole the stupid ingredients and sneaked them out and I had the stupid idea to brew Polyjuice... And its all my fault and now Snape hates me again..."_

And to add to the good behavior I've shown so far: I'll start posting **twice a week - Wednesday and Saturday**, if I can make it.

Do I get a little prize for so much goodness?

Don't forget to favorite the story, so you get automatic updates!


	6. Ch 5 - Dueling Horrors

**Chapter 5 – Dueling horrors**

Weeks past, the Polyjuice Potion bubbled quietly away, Snape and Harry worked on several advanced Potions and to Harrys surprise on various sweets. He sneakily asked the Professor if he would stay for Christmas and didn't feel half as bad for staying himself. Snape seemed to be getting into a better mood with every passing week. At first Harry prided himself for this change as he was getting better with Potions theory as well as the brewing. But he soon realized, even if the Potions Master was pleased by this, it was when they sat together after their lesson to have tea that his mood lifted considerably. Mostly Harry only caught up with his homework during those times and Snape made notes on a long parchment. Harry assumed it was a potions project and even though he was curious, he expected Snape to show it to him eventually, so he concentrated on his work. It was a week before Christmas break that Harry would learn the true reason behind Snapes mirth.

"I'm so excited!", Hermione squealed as they waited at the end of the platform for Lockart to appear. Even if Harry thought the dueling club was a great idea he didn't think Lockart teaching it would be more than a joke. He was willing to give it a shot anyway. But when Lockart appeared on stage, wearing deep magenta robes, he looked nervous. He kept glancing back as he railed off his prepared speech and then timidly said that it was time for a demonstration. The next words out of his mouth explained his nervousness.

"Professor Snape, if you would join me please?"

Snape ascended to the stage and gave Lockart a cool predatory smile "With the utmost pleasure, Professor Lockart."

Lockart paled but held his ground, clearing his throat several times he asked the other professor to show the students the accepted combatative position. They faced each other, bowed – more or less – and then brandished their wands at each other.

"I think it might be prudent, professor, to show them how to defend yourself if attacked by unfriendly spells, no?", Snape asked silkily but before Lockart could answer he had already shot a non-verbal spell at him. It hit the other professor in the chest and nothing happened. At first. Lockart looked down at his robes stupidly as they started to slowly turn transparent. Some of the girls screeched in delight but Snape didn't let it go too far. Lockart had already tried several spells to undo Snapes but of course he was unsuccessful. Snape took pity when everyone could see his undergarments and the other professors face had resumed the former color of his now translucent robes. "My, my professor. I had never thought you wouldn't be able to block my spell and furthermore to undo its effects. Being the great dueler and adventurer that you are. Finite."

The last word returned color to Lockarts robes, but they were no longer magenta. Snape, apparently deciding that there was really no color the idiot would object to wearing, had turned them gray. Lockart blinked but wisely refrained from commenting. Before he could say anything to his defense Snape continued

"Won't you demonstrate the use of 'Protego', professor? This time I'll give you fair warning."

At the count of three the next spell hit Lockart before he could even raise his wand in defense. This time Lockarts hair disheveled and turned into the state it presumably held when he woke up. The next few spells hit target every time stripping the peacock of all his color and shine. Every spell the self absorbed teacher had used to polish up his appearance was undone by Snape until he looked as unattractive as his sad gray robes. Lockart was panting and sweating as he had frantically tried to conjure up a shield that would be sufficient to block Snapes spells. Snape finally lowered his wand and sneered at Lockart. In a stage whisper he murmured "Incompetent fool." and then addressed the students

"As you can very clearly see everything is not always as it looks. Don't believe everything anyone says just because they have a pretty smile."

Lockart had turned bright red in shame at being exposed like this. Snape knew it wouldn't hold up long and he'd be back to his presumptuous self in no time.

"Now, for an equal dueling pair... who would like to help demonstrate?"

After seeing the demonstration with Lockart – as fun as that had been – no one was too eager. Lockart seemed to be regaining his self importance as he randomly picked "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you would join us please?"

Snape shot him an annoyed look, but didn't object. Both boys stood facing each other and mimicked their teachers. Before the count of three was finished Malfoy smirked and threw a hex at Harry he had never heard before.

"Serpensortia!"

A snake appeared that reared its head and hissed at Harry

"_Where am I?_"

Harry blinked, this had happened before, last year he had talked to a Boa Constrictor in the zoo. He smiled at the little snake and answered soothingly

"_Don't worry, you're not in any danger._"

The snake slithered forwards slightly and then turned its head as one of the students scrambled backward to get away from her.

"_What do they want?_", it hissed angrily, scared from at the spectators

"_Nothing, they're not here for you. They're here for me._", Harry explained, before the snake could answer Snape snapped out of his stupor and vanished the creature. Harry looked up and seeing the strange look on his professors face turned to look at the others. Everybody was staring at him flabbergasted.

"Mr. Potter.", Snape said quietly "Follow me."

He led the way down the stage and turned back again "Lockart, send the students back to their dorms, clean up and inform the headmaster."

Lockart bristled at the command but Snape had already turned around and stormed off, Harry at his heels.

They entered Snapes office and Harry headed for the seat in front of the desk, clearly expecting to be reprimanded.

"Come.", Snape said and led him into his chambers. Surprised, Harry followed and sat down at his accustomed seat on the coach.

"Professor? What happened?"

Snape looked at him and then answered slowly "You spoke Parseltongue, Snake Language. Has that ever happened before?"

Harry nodded "At the zoo I accidentally set a snake on my cousin"

Snape lowered himself next to Harry on the sofa and said weakly "I'm sure he deserved it."

Harry smiled at that but turned serious again "Is it a bad thing?"

Snape looked at him, looked him in the eyes and saw the innocence in him. Harry truly did not know what this meant and was just confused why everybody seemed so shocked. Snape had a feeling that Harrys relatives had at least been verbally abusing him for the past eleven years. He did not want to tell the child another thing that separated him from his peers, something that people could interpret as 'bad' and 'wrong'. But he couldn't lie to him either, he'd find out eventually.

"Harry, the power to speak to snakes is very rare and has usually been associated with Dark Arts. As you know snake venom and parts are used in potions and mostly effect it in a... dark way." Harry nodded at this "Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth and as you may know he did take a radical stance towards half bloods and Muggleborns. And another famous parselmouth was... the Dark Lord."

"Voldemort?", Harry asked, looking dismayed. Snape reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"People will compare you to both of them. Considering your history, more to the latter. But this power does not make you bad or dark. Every power can be used for good as well as evil. Can you imagine a way to use this power for good?"

Harry blinked up at him, confused by this revelation and tried hard to think of a way he could use his powers for good "I could have a chat with snakes... you know, using them to get information?"

Snape nodded as he was not able to respond to this. Voldemort had used snakes this way.

"Or... oh yes! I could use it for potions, don't you think? You said there are snakes that live in certain areas and eat certain stuff and their venom is used for special potions. But to know if they really ate it you would have to kill them, which is kinda sad. But if I could just ask them and then they wouldn't have to die. Right?"

Snape smiled at him and nodded "Yes, that would be an idea."

Harry smiled back and again felt like there would always be someone to have his back, someone he could trust. He had begun feeling like this for Snape for a while now. He could not remember feeling like this towards any other adults in his life and when Snape stroked his hair he leaned in and closed his eyes. Snape himself felt a strong compulsion to keep stroking the childs hair and shook his head. He removed his hand and cleared his throat.

"You should return to your friends, they will be worried."

Harry stood up and then stood there uncertainly, worrying his lip

"It will be alright, Harry. People will talk, yes. They will make up the most ridiculous and horrible stories. But its just talk, Harry. You, I and your friends know the truth. For that matter, anyone with common sense knows that you are as much a danger as a baby rabbit."

Harry pouted "I'm not that... whatever."

Harry turned to leave when he again felt a hand in his hair and automatically leaned in.

"See? A pet baby rabbit.", Snape teased

Harry huffed

"As you're here already, we could start a lesson.", Snape said an waved him into the laboratory.

* * *

The next day Justin Fitch-Fletchley was petrified and as he was the child who had flinched back from the snake, everybody believed he was Harrys victim. Harry went and hid at Snapes for the weekend. Snape let him as he knew that most of the students would leave come Monday. He had Harry sleep on the coach again and kept him with himself for most of the day. In the evening of Saturday Harry had embarrassed himself by leaning into his professor. Snape realized that he needed some reassurance and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Harry had fallen asleep like that and woken up the next day to the realization that he had behaved like a toddler. But as Snape didn't mention it Harry was too happy to let the incident slide as well.

Harry stayed the rest of the week with his friends and enjoyed an almost empty castle. They used their ample free time to finish up the Polyjuice Potion in time for Christmas. When Harry woke up Christmas morning he found a special little box in his presents. He beamed when he opened it up and found a small snake curled up in there.

"Its beautiful.", he breathed and Ron looked over his shoulder at it. The little snake had a pattern of dark and bright blue, as well as red and turquoise. It was long enough to wrap itself twice around his wrist. Ron took out the letter that was lying by and urged Harry to open it.

"Dear Harry,

a friend of mine who works for the Department For The Regulation And Control of Magical Creatures had this little Garter Snake confiscated and was searching for a new home. He had been experimented on with various potions and spells but my friend assures me, he is not dangerous. His venom was taken and he is not able to produce more. He won't be able to grow as well. He has had a very difficult and painful past, so he needs all the understanding and care he can get.

I am sure you will provide.

I wish you a very Happy Christmas

Professor Severus Snape"

Ron had been reading alongside him and whistled "Do you think it has any powers?"

Harry shook his head "I don't care. The poor guy has had it hard. I can understand that. He needs a home."

Ron looked at Harry uncomfortably and then said "Well, be careful with him. You don't want Hedwig to snack on him or him to snack on Scabbers."

Harry grinned "I'll think of something."

"Oh, Harry! He needs a name!", Ron said and looked at him "He's kind of colorful, how about... Rainbow?"

Harry laughed "What kind of stupid name is that?"

Ron grinned "Or Snakey? Slither-hither-tither... Tongue-Flick..."

Harry laughed again and then prodded the little snake, it gave Harry a lazy look "_What's your name?_"

The snake blinked "_Name?_"

"_What do I call you?_"

"_Snake_"

"_Urgh... I'm Harry._"

"_No, you're human._"

"_Yes, but... See I am human, and this friend of mine is human too. But if you want to call me, you say 'Harry' and if you want to call him, you say 'Ron'. That's a name._"

"_I don't have a name._"

"_Can I give you one?_", Harry asked politely, the snake nodded and Harry thought about it. He had named Hedwig from his History book so he thought of another name like that. Meanwhile Hermione came in and Ron told her about Harrys new pet. Harry didn't see the look of triumph they shared.

"Oh, its beautiful Harry.", she said and smiled at the lazy creature "Do you have a name?"

"Not yet. I'm trying to come up with one and Ron's no help."

"How about Wadjet, she was the Egyptian Goddess of snakes."

"I thinks its a 'he'", Harry said and showed her Snapes letter, where he referred to the snake as male

"Oh... ok, then Ophion, he is the greek equivalent. His name literally means 'serpent'", Hermione suggested

Harry smiled "When I asked him his name, he said 'snake', so I think that's perfect! Thanks Hermione."

Hermione grinned while Harry hissed to the snake, informing him of his new name.

Harry had a lot of fun during Christmas morning with his dearest friends. He made them join him outside after breakfast and sneaked behind the greenhouses. He then urgently hissed to his little pet which led him over to the right spot. He grinned when he found little pearl like eggs hanging from the greenery outside the greenhouse. His friends helped him gather up the little potions ingredient and Harry packed it securely into a handkerchief. When he had just tucked it inside his robe pocket Ron hit him with a snowball. Following this they spent a fun time hitting each other in a snowball fight. Drenched but grinning they entered the castle.

"I'll have to go up to the owlery, I'll meet you in the Great Hall.", Harry said after Hermione had dried them with hot air from her wand. They both nodded and entered the hall. Harry had just gone up a few steps when he heard a voice he knew too well.

"Mr. Potter, come here."

Harry turned around with a big smile and hopped down the stairs.

"Hey, professor! Thanks a lot for the present. He's brilliant!"

Snape gave him a small smile and then put his finger to his lips. Harry nodded smiling. It wouldn't go down well if others learned he had gotten a present from a teacher. And it wasn't exactly the first time either...

"I have something for you as well. I was just going to send it actually.", he whispered

"I'll save you the trip." Snape said and led him to his office

"I was going to wrap it..." Harry said and then extended the handkerchief

"Ridiculous tradition, wrapping is only intended for the bin anyway", Snape murmured taking the present and opening it. The little balls clinked when they hit each other and looked a lot like real pearls. They were still cold and the handkerchief hadn't soaked up all the melted snow yet. Snape stared at the ingredient.

"Ophion helped me find them."

"You went outside into the cold, knelt in the snow, got scratched by needles - to get me a present?"

Harry blinked and looked up innocently "You said it was always such a bother to get Fee eggs as they have to be harnessed by hand and are only available around Christmas..."

Snape looked up from the pretty shining eggs and laid them carefully onto his desk. He took Harry by his upper arms and hoisted him up on his feet.

"What?" Harry asked bewildered as Snape pressed him to his chest. He held they boy close for a moment, then let go. Embarrassed by his emotional outburst he then cleared his throat and said.

"Thank you, Harry, it means a lot..."

"Its nothing", Harry said, shuffling his feat but looking very pleased all the same.

"You named your snake Ophion?"

Harry nodded and rolled up his sleeve to show him the sleeping pet "It was Hermiones idea."

"A fitting name", Snape said and stroked he little snakes head "Please refrain from walking around with him during term. In the holidays you're obviously allowed to."

"Yes, sir." harry agreed readily, stroking Ophions head and back "He's so beautiful and calm, I can't understand how anyone would want to hurt him."

"I don't either", Snape said, in a very quiet and soft voice that made Harry look up. He realized that Snape wasn't looking at the snake but at him. "I cannot and will never understand how anyone would want to hurt something so precious and innocent."

He reached out and stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb. Suddenly Harry felt tears welling up and looked down. His heart was pounding. Snape let go of him.

"Time for Christmas dinner I believe."

* * *

Harry had never felt so bad in his life. He couldn't even pinpoint what it was exactly. But putting Crabbes hair into the Polyjuice seemed like an unbelievable betrayal somehow. He glanced at his friends who readily dropped their hairs in and then hid in the stalls for the transformation. He shakily followed suit and resumed Crabbes form. Their little adventure with Malfoy and the Slytherins went relatively well and in the end they got Hermione into the hospital wing to be returned to normal.

Harry didn't expect to get an owl from Professor Snape in the early morning. The little tawny actually pecked him until he woke up.

"Ow! Stop, stop it! I'm taking the bloody letter, now stop!", he untied the letter and shot the owl an irritable look

"Come to my quarters at once! SS"

That didn't sound good... Harry gulped, looked at the tawny and said "I'd better go..." The little bird merely cleaned its feathers.

Harry dressed quickly and told a sleepy Ron that he'd be back soon. He then anxiously went down to the dungeons, which were still very cold this early in the morning. Shivering he knocked at the Professors living quarters, they opened themselves and Harry let himself in.

"Professor?", he asked carefully into the room and then heard his voice from the laboratory

"Come here!"

He sounded angry. Oh no, he sounded very angry! Harry gulped nervously and approached the door. He peered in and still didn't see him "Sir?"

"In the ingredients cupboard."

Harry went there and looked in, finally seeing Snape with his back to him.

"Erm... what did you need me for?"

"Confirmation.", Snape said and his voice sounded so filled up with pent up rage that Harry felt like he had slapped him "Tell me, did we brew any potion together that used boomslang skin?"

Harry paled and begun to understand what was going on "No sir."

"I thought not. Tell me then, how is it when only you and I have access to this cupboard, that this very ingredient is missing?"

"Uh..."

"I didn't brew anything with it.", Snape finally turned around and fixed him with a burning glare "Did you?"

Harry gulped and then, not trusting his voice, nodded. Snape pressed his lips to a very thin line and gestured for Harry to leave the cupboard. He led his student back to his living room and pointed at his place on the couch. He crossed his arms and glared down at him.

"What a coincidence that this morning Madam Pomfrey called me in for a consultancy. One of your classmates – a certain Miss Granger – was admitted with a serious case of cat face" Harry would have laughed at this if he didn't fear loosing his head for it "and she believed it was caused by Polyjuice Potion mixed with cat hair. Would you know anything about that?"

Harry pressed his own lips together but didn't answer. He didn't have to.

"I trusted you! I trusted you with poisonous, dangerous, volatile ingredients. And you betrayed that trust by stealing from me!" Harry flinched when Snape said that. He hadn't raised his voice, but it cut deep into his heart anyway "And you used the knowledge I taught you to put your friends and yourself in danger for a stupid prank, I presume."

Harry shook his head but Snape didn't let him speak "How dare you? How dare you betray me like that?"

Harrys shoulders drooped and he looked at his feet miserably. Snape stared at him for a while and then said "Leave. I am too angry to deal with you right now!"

Harry looked up dismayed and saw that it was true. The professors hands were literally twitching. Harry stood up shakily and looked at his professor one last time. His sending him away felt exactly like 'Go to your cupboard'. Him being so angry and disappointed felt even worse. He left feeling like a world of troubles had just been dumped on him and it was his own fault.

* * *

The day was thoroughly ruined by their argument. Harry felt like crying, but of course he wouldn't. Ron was worried about him but he was no Hermione – he couldn't sound Harry out and give the right advice. Around dinner time, after Harry had tried to distract himself with several different things and failed, he decided what he needed to do. He stuffed his invisibility cloak under his shirt and went to dinner. Snape wasn't there and that made Harry nervous. Outside of the hall Harry informed Ron of his plan and slipped on the cloak. Ron looked uncertain, he even stretched his hand out to stop Harry, but then only listened to his friends steps fade away in the direction of the dungeons.

Harry stood in front of his professor's doors, he had been knocking for a while now. There was no reaction. For some reason Harrys throat constricted and he felt his eyes prickle. Didn't Snape even want to see him? Didn't he even want to give him a chance to say he was sorry? He gulped several times. Had he lost Snape? Should he have told him about the Dursleys and had he now lost his chance forever? He was so stupid, he had had several chances at happiness and now he'd thrown it away! He ached for Snapes forgiveness, he wanted to feel his cool long fingers in his hair and see that seldom smile he had never known his professor had.

"_Harry is upset_?", his snake asked and slithered around on his wrist restlessly

"_Yes..._", Harry answered "_My father is not answering my call._"

Harry started. Father? He had wanted to say 'teacher', but it had translated to 'father' in parseltongue. It seemed there was no word for teacher and father was the closest to it.

"_Maybe he went out to hunt?_", the snake suggested, Harry smiled sadly at the attempt to lighten his mood.

"Harry?", Harry froze and then checked if he was completely covered by the cloak. He silently turned around and faced the headmaster "Please take off the cloak. I only know one person in these halls to have idle chit chat with a snake."

The headmaster was smiling but his smile faded away as Harry took off the cloak and looked up at him. His emotions seemed written on his face as Dumbledore took a few steps forward and then mildly asked "Harry, what's wrong?"

And suddenly all his emotions burst forth "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry! I stole the stupid ingredients and sneaked them out and I had the stupid idea to brew Polyjuice... And its all my fault and now Snape hates me again and I thought we were good. You know, he was so nice to me, he really taught me a lot and he was kind and... no one ever is like that... and now he's angry and he's never going to talk to me again and he'll stop tutoring me and he'll be mean again in class... And I... I don't want to... loose him."

His eyes were already pooling with tears and irritated he rubbed at them.

"Harry.", Dumbledore said in sad understanding "Oh dear boy. It is not the way you think... But maybe it will be better to show you. Follow me up to my office" when Harry looked reluctant he added "I'll give you a chance to talk to Severus... that is, Professor Snape to you."

Hope glimmered in Harrys eyes and he nodded following the headmaster with a wildly thumping heart. He didn't listen to the password, didn't look at the gargoyles jumping out of the way or realized that the staircase was moving him up without his own doing. They entered the spectacular round office and the headmaster headed for the grate. Without further ado he threw in a hand full of floo powder and called "Spinners End!"

When green flames roared into life the headmaster got to his knees and stuck his head in. Harry heard his muffled voice and then it was drowned out by an old man screaming in fright and another voice trying to soothe him. Harry thought maybe Dumbledore had connected to the wrong floo when the headmaster stuck his head out again and waved him to his side.

"Well go on, he's waiting for you."

Harry stared up at the headmaster with an open mouth and pounding heart, then he heard Snapes voice drift in from the other side.

"Your grandson father, I'll introduce you to your grandchild. Now calm yourself."

The voice seemed to have summoned him, bound him to itself, for his legs moved without his will and transported him through the green flames into a dingy old living room.

* * *

Harry would have fallen on the rug if strong fingers hadn't clamped around his upper arm and held him up. He was momentarily at his teachers side and he urgently hissed into his ears "Play along!"

After that he gave him a little shove towards an old man in an overstuffed armchair.

"Here, see father? That is your grandson, Harry."

"Harry.", the old man said with a feeling of growing pride and invited him with wildly gesturing hands to come closer "Let me have a look. Oh, look at the handsome lad, what a pretty face he has! And the eyes, lovely as his mothers. Lily was such a beautiful, vivacious girl, hmm Severus?"

"Indeed, father."

"And that is your son. Harry... Harold. What a strong name." The old man had both Harrys upper arms in his wrinkled old hands and was studying his features with narrowed eyes "A handsome lad, handsome indeed. Just like his father."

Harry glanced at Snape who raised an eyebrow and casually threw in "My father has lost almost all sight."

Harry felt the mad urge to grin at this statement. Like his father indeed...

"He has my eyebrows, don't you think Severus?", the old man asked and gently brushed Harrys eyebrows with the tips of his fingers "And your mothers lips, definitely. Do you see that curve? That's Eileen right there."

"Yes father.", Snape said, with the air of someone used to agreeing to everything as long as it kept the peace.

"Well let me hear your voice, lad. More like your mother or your father?"

"Yes sir.", Harry said timidly

"Ah!", there was evident disappointment in the old mans voice "He didn't get the Snape tones, what a shame! But maybe when he grows up, hmm Severus?"

"One can hope.", Snape said, sitting down at the coach like nothing was happening. Harry realized that both men did have a similar voice...

"And tell me now, lad. How is your school? You work hard, do you now?"

"I do.", Harry said nervously "I try."

"Good, good. And how are you in... what is it you teach, Severus my boy?"

"Potions, father."

"Yes, yes exactly! How are you in Potions, dear boy?"

Harry grinned and was happy that this conversation did not occur a year earlier "I am very good sir. Even..." Harry glanced at his teacher and then continued "...Severus says so."

The old mans brow furrowed "Now, now. Don't be so modern! Address your father properly."

"Erm... sorry, I meant Professor Snape."

The old man laughed loudly and even Snape snorted "Father, silly boy, I meant call him father! Or Dad, or Papa or whatever you say."

"Oh, of course.", Harry said blushing furiously

"Well? Let my old ears hear you say it. I thought I'd never see the day... My one and only child giving me a grandson!"

Harry blinked and shot Snape a nervous glance, his teacher merely inclined his head and gave him a meaningful look.

"Er... Papa.", he decided. He only had one Dad, it felt like a betrayal to call someone else that. And 'father' was so sterile, he could only imagine Malfoy using that word. Or Snape.

"'Papa', is it? A bit french...", the old man said with dislike but then turned jovial again "Well, as long as he keeps saying it with that much feel..."

Harry felt his ears going red.

"So, what would my dear young one like to do? Do you want to play a board game with me? Or shall I read to you?"

"Er... I'm a bit old to be read to..."

"How old are you, dear boy?"

"Twelve, sir."

"Twelve! Now Severus that is rather heartless of you."

"Forgive me father, it was for his own protection.", Snape lied smoothly

"I can understand that... you could still have told me... Shown me a picture."

"I didn't have one, father or I would have."

"Oh well, what's done...", he murmured "Too old to be read to... Certainly with twelve you could read me a story... eyes are not what they were. Would you read me the paper, dear one?"

"Yes sir.", Harry immediately said and followed the indicating finger into the kitchen to retrieve a newspaper. He heard the man say

"What a polite lad. A good child, very good."

"He is, father."

Harry came back and at the mans wish settled onto the arm of his chair. Harry read to the old man and sometimes during he slid an arm around the boy and leaned his head against his shoulder. Harry didn't mind, he hadn't had any grandparents and always wished for relatives who'd want to cuddle with him.

"Now, father, it is high time to go to bed.", Snape finally said "And Harry needs to sleep as well."

"Oh of course.", the man said and freed the boy from his grasp

"Put the paper back at its place, Harry."

"Yes... Papa.", Harry said and hid in the kitchen for the time it took Snape to bring his father to the second storey.

* * *

Snape had settled Tobias in his bed when he suddenly grabbed his sons hand and held it close

"Harold, he is a precious child, is he not, Severus?"

"Yes, father, he is precious.", Snape agreed readily

"Yes, what a wonderful little boy.", his father patted his hand and looked into space for a while. When Snape wanted to retrieve his hand, he grasped it firmly and locked eyes with him

"Severus. Never be afraid of him, do you hear? Fear destroys everything... Never be afraid of your child.", Tobias was looking desperate and Snape sat down on the bed beside him. Sometimes there were moments when he seemed his old self again... And then again... "And Severus, my child, protect and love him, do you hear me?"

"Yes father.", he whispered, his throat constricting with emotion

"Never stop loving him, Severus, never let go. Its the worst thing one can do... giving up... letting go... Never do that, promise me."

"I promise, father.", he whispered again. He could say so many bitter words, but it was no good.

"Be a good father to the lad...", his father implored lazily, his eyes drooping shut, his firm grip slackening. With a last effort and to Severus great surprise he lifted his sons hand and gently kissed his fingers "Be better..."

And he was asleep. Severus gently disengaged his fingers and looked down at the old man. He shook his head and left the bedroom.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yes sir?", Harry jumped up from the kitchen table and came back into the living room

"You will have to sleep on the couch. My father has the master bedroom while he's here and I'm in my own room."

Harry nodded and they both sat down on the couch, Harry looked questioningly at Severus. He rubbed his face

"My father lives most of his days at a assisted living quarters. During the holidays I always have him with me as I promised my mother to not abandon him after her death. It was her last wish. He has a severe case of Alzheimer. By tomorrow morning he will have forgotten all about you, I bet."

He sounded tired and at the end of his energy "Some days he forgets where he is, others he doesn't remember me... It is all very frightening for him... But he responded very nicely to you."

Harry smiled shyly

"And now we are at the heart of the matter: May I ask to what I own the pleasure of your visit, my wayward son?", Snape teased him lightly. Harry blushed again.

"Urg... I came to your rooms and knocked... There was no answer and I thought you were ignoring me... I thought you were so angry you didn't want to see me... ever again.", Harrys voice had dropped to a whisper at the end.

"You thought because you made a mistake that I'd abandon you?", Snape asked, his fathers words forcing themselves onto him "Never, Harry, I'm never going to give up, I'm not abandoning you, whatever happens."

Harry gave him a shaky smile

"Nonetheless, what you did was stupid and dangerous. And you did betray my trust.", Snape continued seriously "Do you realize what could have happened? I have never left you alone one minute while brewing, so I can make sure nothing happens. It is not because I don't trust your ability, its because accidents may happen. Your friends wouldn't know how to react in that case. And anyone could have stumbled upon your cauldron while you where in classes or somewhere else. What if they hurt themselves? And what if you had gone wrong at any part of the process and poisoned yourself and your friends?"

Harry paled at that and looked shocked. He could have hurt or killed them all! "Oh god..."

"Yes. That is why I was so angry with you. I had expected more from you. From now on I will not leave you alone with any ingredients in case you try a stunt like that again." Harry blushed in shame at that "And you will serve detention with Filch for four weeks."

Harry had the automatic reaction to fight against this punishment but thought better of it. He deserved it. He nodded hopelessly. Snape looked at him for a while and then said "But it doesn't mean something's changed between us, do you understand that?" Harry gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him "You will serve your punishment and all will be forgiven then. I think you understand what you did wrong."

Harry nodded but still looked sad. Snape reached out and ruffled his hair

"Now, stop looking so miserable. You may stay here with my father and me as long as you wish."

Harry gave a small smile at that.

But if they had thought this resolved the matter, they had been wrong.

* * *

Snape started awake at the middle of the night. The wards he had put in place to alarm him of any disturbance with his fathers health had woken him. He hastily grabbed his dressing gown and put it on, while walking to his fathers room. But when he walked in, his father was sleeping peacefully. He used a few diagnostic spells that didn't show anything alarming. But the bells in his mind where still ringing. The only other person in his home... He hastily made his way down to his living room to find Harry thrashing on his couch and giving small cries of pain. He was at his side in a moment and tried to shake him awake.

"No!", Harry gasped as soon as Snape touched him "Don't... please don't..."

"Harry, its me, Professor Snape. Wake up!", he shook his shoulder again and Harrys eyes flew open. He stared at Snape with wide green eyes, tears already flowing freely

"Don't leave me!", he whimpered, still trapped in his nightmare "Please, don't leave."

Snape gathered the child up at his chest and rocked him "Shh, Harry. No one is leaving. I'm here."

"They all leave, they always leave.", the child mumbled against him

"Who?"

"My parents... they always leave me and this time... you were there too and... he killed you too... you left."

Snape felt his heart beat frantically at this pronouncement. And all he could do was croak "Shh"

Harry finally relaxed but kept his fingers buried in his gown. He kept mumbling "Don't leave."

"I'm not leaving, I promise Harry.", he whispered and soon Harry fell asleep again. Even asleep he didn't let go of Snape and Snape feared the nightmare would come back in full force if he left the child. He took Harry securely in his arms and laid them both down on the couch.

He stayed awake a long time, stroking the childs hair and back, thinking about what Harry had said. Everybody left him. He had been dreaming about his parents death and this time the nightmare had included him. He thought about their discussion of Harrys little stunt and realized the boy had not believed him. He still thought the slightest mistake would make him abandon the child. He wanted to be perfect to make sure Snape would have no excuse to leave him behind. He knew those thoughts well and this led him to thinking about his fathers words. Snape knew that his father was merely living through his regrets regarding his only child. But his words still stayed with him. He would not give up.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, don't forget to follow the story so you get automated mails whenever I post a new chapter. I'd appreciate a comment!

How did you like Tobias? I've only ever read him as a mean guy. But Snapes memorys lie so far in the past that I think its entirely possible he changed. Especially with an illness like Alzheimer and a son who - even if grudgingly - takes care of him as much as he can. Seems legit?

Next time:

**Chapter 6 – As green as a fresh pickled toad**

Tobias shows up both Snape and Harry. Someone shows interest in Harry in a romantic way...

Now I got your attention didn't I? ;)

Sneak preview:

"So you're not interested?", Snape asked carefully, Harry made a face

"What are you talking about?", he demanded, sounding sincerely affronted "Of course I'm _not interested_..."


	7. Ch 6 - As green as a fresh pickled Toad

**Chapter 6 – As green as a fresh pickled toad**

When Tobias slowly entered the living room on his cane, he was fully prepared to be angry with his son. He had called him several times to help him get up and ready for the day. Finally he had done it himself – a slow and painful process – and went to search for his boy. He had looked into the abandoned bedroom and felt a pang of worry. Where was he? But now all his anger dissipated as he looked at the pair sleeping peacefully on the couch in each others embrace.

He came closer and looked at them. His son had his arms wrapped around the child and his grandchild was holding Severus dressing gown in a death grip. He had his head buried on Severus shoulder. Both looked so harmonious that Tobias smiled and went into the kitchen to slowly prepare breakfast. At the assisted living quarters he had his own kitchenette and did everything himself. Simple tasks took him all day, but he liked to be self sufficient. But as soon as he entered Spinners End, all of that seemed to just leave him. He wanted his son close, to have a chance to mend their relationship. His frail state gave him a good excuse.

It was the smell of coffee that roused Severus. He inhaled deeply and started when there was another smell. He blinked and look down. Harry was snuggled close to his chest, sleeping like a little angel. He relaxed his grip on the child and – thinking he was alone – stroked the hair out of his closed eyes. He _was_ a precious child, he thought and leaned down to lightly kiss his scarred forehead.

"Its good to see you took me seriously." Severus flinched badly at the sudden voice so close to him. He felt heat rising to his cheeks as he looked around and spotted his father, sitting in the armchair with a cup of coffee.

"Father.", he said and cleared his throat "You are awake... Urg... You know, you're not allowed any coffee."

"Oh let me live, Severus.", Tobias said frowning "Those doctors want to take everything worth living for from you, mark my words."

Snape shook his head and gently disentangled himself from Harry, who immediately curled up on himself. He debated waking him up...

"Let him sleep in.", his father said softly, he nodded and went up to get ready.

Harry awoke to soft voices nearby and instead of opening his eyes he listened to the conversation.

"... should have taken him."

"Father... I couldn't have. I told you it was for his own protection."

"Then take him now.", Tobias said "He's your child, he should be with you. Poor little man thought he was all alone in the world. But now he has you. Can you imagine how heart broken the lad will be if you send him back?"

"It is not that easy, father."

"It is.", his father said stubbornly "He is your child and his place is at your side. There's nothing for it."

Harry heard Snape sigh and opened his eyes.

"Ah, see who joined us!", Tobias said happily when he saw that Harry was awake. He smiled gently at him from his armchair. Harry was laying curled up on the couch, Snape sitting at the other end, nursing a cup.

"Morpheus released you then? He had a strong hold today.", Snape smiled and Harry sat up

"Don't know, normally I don't sleep this long... What time is it?", he looked up at the clock and stared. Ten o clock! "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Looked like a little angel sleeping, that's why.", Tobias said amused at the lads embarrassment.

They spent a good time together playing board games and talking. Snape joined when Harry tried to teach Tobias chess and failed miserably. Instead he watched Severus beat Harry in chess a few times and decided the game was nothing for him. When the evening came Tobias was tired out, he sat on the armchair again, Harry was sitting on the floor in front of him leaning back on his legs. He was reading something to the old man and occasionally Tobias stroked his messy hair out of his eyes.

"It must have been your mother.", Tobias suddenly said and Harry stiffened "You must have your hair from her. She only ever had long hair, so it must've flattened out that way... But it is as dark as Severus'"

Harry shrugged

"Do you know how your parents got together?"

Harry shook his head, scared of saying something wrong and blowing up the whole thing

"It must have been in school.", Tobias said slowly "They went to school together and they were friends... Two neighborhood kids going to the same fancy school... She was a thing to see, your mother. Such a happy child. Always put that look on your fathers face... I thought I'd never see that look again, you know..."

Harry listened intently

"But yesterday, when he was up there with me and we were talking about you... He had that look again... And later when he kept glancing at you while you were sleeping..."

Harry felt his face heat up

"He really loves you, kid. I'm glad."

"You think?", Harry said, turning around and looking at Tobias hopefully, the old man smiled

"Yes, certainly. He slept here with you last night. He thought I wasn't there when he woke up, you know.", Tobias grinned mischievously "He looked at you that way, cuddled you and kissed you."

Harry thought he must be red as a tomato and turned around again. He remembered waking from the nightmare and Snape holding him. But he hadn't realized that Snape had slept on the couch with him. More than that, he had _cuddled_ him. No one ever did that... Mrs. Weasley had embraced him and Hermione, but he didn't remember anyone else... Well Snape had hugged him when he had completely melted down but that was... he was being a good person, really. But cuddling him, _kissing_ him... he needn't have done that.

"You look tired father.", Snape said, entering the room again "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Not just yet.", Tobias said stroking the childs hair "There's something I need to tell you, boy."

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked expectant

"Did you know the lad doesn't believe you love him?"

Snape blinked at that and looked down at Harry who avoided his eyes.

"How did that come up?"

"Don't change the subject, boy.", Tobias said, still stroking the messy hair in front of him "Tell him, he needs to hear."

"Father.", Snape said, his brows furrowed "My relationship with Harry is nothing for you to be concerned about."

"I will not have you repeat my mistakes, I'll tell you now!", Tobias said angrily, putting his hand firmly on Harrys head "The lad deserves a good childhood!"

"And I didn't?", Snape snarled, then stopped himself and closed his eyes. After taking several breaths he said "Father, please, I don't want to argue."

"Me neither. So be a good boy and tell the lad you love him. Its obvious for everyone to see, so just get over yourself."

Snape looked like he had changed his mind and did want to argue now but he sighed "I love you, Harry. Of course I do."

He could see the boys cheeks redden and he nodded.

"Now, what kind of reaction is that...?", Tobias prompted

"Father, that's enough now.", Snape said strictly "Harry has not known for long how our relationship is and I believe even if he feels strongly enough to call it 'love' he wouldn't be comfortable saying it in front of an audience. I think its time for bed."

He resolutely put his father to bed and angry as he was, left without saying good night. He came back to Harry already laying in his make shift bed

"Harry, I know you're awake."

The bundle with Harry in it shrugged. Snape sat down on the couch and Harry immediately scooted to make space. Snape put his hand on Harrys head the way his father had before

"I apologize for my father, Harry. He thinks he's helping."

"I know.", Harry mumbled, leaning into the hand that had started stroking his hair. He knew he shouldn't. He should probably tell Snape that he wanted to leave. When Snape had said he loved him, it had felt so... confusing. There was a part of him that hoped and imagined it was real. Another part was bitterly disappointed, because he could only ever be a child to this man, be loved by him, if they were playing roles. And another part of his mind had alarm bells going off, he couldn't allow the man to come close to him. He would never be able to push him away if he actually offered a loving, caring home. The lure of living with Snape as his guardian, that was already enough to have him spill all his secrets. But like this...? He wouldn't hold up a second and Snape wouldn't allow him to stay with the Dursleys if he knew what they did to him. He would endanger the man.

"Harry? Are you angry with me?"

Harry turned around and looked confused "No, why?"

Snape relaxed visibly at those words and shook his head "Nothing. Go to sleep child."

Snape then smoothed out his blanket and hesitated a bit. Resolution crept into his eyes and then he leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Harry."

"Thank you, Papa.", Harry whispered and closed his eyes.

Harry spent an enjoyable week with the two Snapes and a day before their return to Hogwarts, they took Tobias to the assisted living quarters. When it was time to say Good bey he hugged Harry close and patted his cheek. To Severus surprise Tobias hugged him as well, but he understood in a moment why that was.

"Do you really believe I can't see through your lies, boy?", he whispered into his ear "I have seen you grow up in front of my eyes. That boy is not your child. But if you take an old mans advice – take him and make him your son."

He patted the stunned Severus on his arm a few times, before he turned away, smiling.

"What'd he say to you?", Harry asked curiously, Snape glanced at him

"That our charade was completely useless."

Harry blinked and then said "Oh... then why'd he...? Never mind..."

Snape held back a grin as he caught up with Harrys thoughts. Tobias had tried hard to force them together. What this whole thing had been about on his side, Severus couldn't guess. But it had been a long while since, that he had ever felt so proud of his dear old dad. That had been positively Slytherin!

In the next alley he took Harry into his arms and apparated to the forbidden forest.

"Never going to get used to this...", Harry mumbled and they made their way through the forest. Harry looked down on the forest floor and then said to Snape

"Is that normal behavior for spiders, sir?"

Snape looked down as well and then frowned "No, it is not."

"They're coming from the castle. Why would they run from there?"

"There must be something frightening them...", Snape said as they entered the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid was just coming out of his hut. Harry waved and ran to him

"Hey Hagrid!"

"Hey Harry.", Hagrid boomed, happy to see him "Where've ya been?"

"I stayed with Professor Snape", Harry explained pointing to the Professor who was approaching slowly. "Hey, we just saw a lot of spiders running into the forest. Is that normal?"

Hagrid looked worried and shook his head, he said slowly "No... no tha's not normal."

Snape had reached them by this point "Hagrid, has anything else happened out of the ordinary?"

"Oh, nothin'...", Hagrid said and then remembered "Oh, yes! Me roosters been murdered."

"Murdered?", Harry asked

"Ya. Tha' was no animal tha killed em. There were cut marks on em."

"Someone killed your rooster? But why would anyone do that?", Snape asked bewildered by these news

"Damned if I knew, Professor."

"Hagrid.", Snape admonished with a look at Harry "Mind your language in front of students, please."

"Sorry, forget he's a student sometime. Do you know wha' I mean?"

"Indeed.", was Snapes only answer before he lead Harry to the Entrance Hall. Harry had a nice last student free day before all his other classmates came back. Weeks passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened. They forgot about spiders and roosters and even about petrified students. They went and visited Hermione in the hospital wing so they could give her notes on all her subjects - "You boys are so careless! No love for details at all". Ron had rolled his eyes at that.

Harry liked it best when he was in classes, had his lesson with Snape or was visiting Hermione, because that was when people left him alone. Other than that, whispers and pointing fingers followed him everywhere. Since people knew he had even acquired a pet snake, they felt even more validated in their opinion of him. Thankfully his dorm mates had been cool about it, they admired Ophion and thought it was cool when Harry talked to him. Still Harry had been worried about his snake and asked Snape how he could protect him, his teacher had smirked at that "He is save as long as you keep him inside his box, Harry. It is charmed to fend of predators and unfriendly hands." Harry smiled broadly at that and felt a lot better.

* * *

Harry was doing dismally in potions. Snape swept over to him, scowled, then vanished his potion and ordered him to read the chapter again. But as much as Harry enjoyed to finally excel in a subject, he had something on his mind. After class the expected happened

"Mr. Potter, stay."

Harry slumped in his chair, when all other students had left, Ron sending him a sympathetic look, Snape crooked his finger and beckoned him closer.

"Sir?"

"What was wrong today? You weren't concentrating."

"Sorry, sir. I guess I wasn't paying attention.", Harry could see Snapes nostrils flare in irritation "I mean... I had something on my mind."

"Care to tell me?", Snape demanded, even though it was a question it sounded like an order.

"Ugh...", Harry didn't know if he could confide in Snape in anything none-potions-related "I... err... well, I was wondering... How could you make an object reply to you?"

Snape blinked, surprised by this question "There are several ways, it depends on what you mean exactly."

"Like the Sorting Hat. It is an object but it can kind of talk to the students it sorts, right?" Snape nodded "Could you do that to anything?"

"Theoretically, yes.", Snape answered "But it is very advanced magic. The Sorting Hat as you know was created by one of the founders."

"Yeah... A student couldn't do it...?"

Snape shook his head but then amended "There are very few, very talented who could. I believe the headmaster would have been able to in his time."

"And say, someone charmed an object years and years ago, like the Sorting Hat – does its magic fade?"

Snape seemed impressed by that question and said "Magic does fade after a while when the caster dies and it is not renewed. But in the same fashion as all wards around the castle hold, the magic inherent in the Hat holds fast as well. It is something every headmaster gives to the school and its magical artifacts – a piece of his power and magic."

Harry listened carefully then nodded, determined to get to the heart of it "And lets say someone evil created something like this, could an object that communicates with you be harmful as well?"

"Certainly.", Snape said, scowling "There could be any number of hexes on it, even such that don't take effect immediately. But a truly evil person would put its power elsewhere. He would make the object intelligent, so that it could corrupt whoever came in contact with it and control it this way."

Harry stared at Snape, of course that was possible as well

"If anyone, say a curious twelve year old, had such an item he would do well in giving it up to an adult.", Snape warned "But mainly, he would do well to forget about such things and apply himself to his studies."

Harry grinned, said "Yes, sir." and left before Snape could demand to check his bag.

* * *

About two weeks after Hermione was released they entered the great hall just to freeze dead at the sight that met them.

"Pink?", Ron said disgusted with the red, pink and frilly decorations in the great hall

"Oh!", Hermione said "Its Valentines Day!"

Harry stared at her "You actually like this.. this... travesty!"

Ron snickered "You spend too much time with Snape, mate."

They went to sit at the Gryffindor table and waited for an explanation from the head table.

"Dear students!", Lockart said, standing up and looking around. Some girls squealed in delight. The other teachers looked as if they had bitten into a lemon. "Today is the Valentines Day. The Day of giving and receiving love" Professor Sprout whispered something to Professor Vektor who choked on her tea laughing "Imagine how very shocked I was to learn that you don't celebrate it! We have to change this, I said to our beloved headmaster and he let me organize the whole thing."

Dumbledore smiled despite the death glares he received from several students and staff members.

"So as from today we are going to have a few new traditions!", Lockart smiled broadly. 'New traditions?', McGonagall mouthed to Snape, who looked appalled "First, there's the card giving, a lovely little idea from the Muggle word! For the baking talents: you can make your love a sweet treat. I'm sure you'll find a Professor to aid you" At this he glanced at Snape, who looked as if he had just smacked him in the face "Then there will be lovely little cherubs at your disposal to deliver your cards and for a little tip they might be willing to even sing it. I assure you, even one or two of the professors would be glad to receive a message like that" His colleagues looked positively alarmed at the very idea. All except Dumbledore who cut Lockart off at this moment to smoothly say

"I'm sure I count myself as one of those. Professor Lockart, thank you.", Lockart looked a little miffed but sat down gracefully "Now, I don't want to keep you from classes, go on!"

At that most of the students fled the hall. Harry was for the first time glad that he was supposedly the heir of Slytherin. That had to mean no one would attack him with a fat ugly cherub, right? Wrong.

"I can't believe she did that!", Harry said furiously and banged his bag down on the laboratory table. Snape calmly measured out a few drops from a flask, then bottled it and looked mildly interested at Harry. "She sent me a... fat, stupid, singing baby!"

"You received a cherub card?", Snape said, fighting hard against grinning, Harry sent him a withering glare

"Yes! And it was the stupidest thing in the world! In the middle of the hall... everybody heard! It was _humiliating_. Malfoy's going to quote it at my funeral, I bet!"

Snape let out a little laugh that he covered with a cough "Its not so bad, surely."

"You didn't hear it. It was awful!", Harry pouted "Something about my eyes and hair... Urgh... so cheesy..."

Snape hid his smile behind his hand and tried to sound neutral while he asked "Any idea who sent it?"

"Oh, I can guess!", Harry spat acidly and threw himself into his chair, crossing his arms moodily.

"Was it Miss Weasley?"

Harry threw his arms up in an annoyed motion "God - is it that obvious? Everyone's probably talking about it... I can just imagine the teachers in the staff room going on about how _cute_ it is... Sickening!"

Snape couldn't hold off his grin at that "I heard Professor Sprout mentioning..."

"Oh god! Kill me, please...", Harry moaned putting his head in his arms and Snape burst out laughing

"I was joking, Harry.", he explained and said "I only realized she has a sweet spot for you because I'm unusually perceptive."

Harry looked hopeful, so Snape went on "And teachers very rarely discuss their students love lives."

That wasn't strictly true, but Harry didn't need to worry about another thing... Harry looked relieved at that.

"I hope she gets over herself...", he mumbled

"So you're not interested?", Snape asked carefully, Harry made a face

"What are you talking about?", he demanded, sounding sincerely affronted "Of course I'm _not interested_. I'm not interested in any girl that way." When Snape raised his eyebrow, he hastily added "Or any boy. Geeze, what goes on in your head?"

Snape smiled at that, so Harry was still a boy and the hormones were waiting for another day to kick in.

"And before you ask, Hermione _and_ Ron are both just friends.", Harry said coolly, narrowing his eyes at Snape

"Alright, I'm sorry.", Snape said casually, not really meaning it "Are you going to address the matter with her?"

"No!", Harry said immediately "Of course not. She doesn't even know I know she sent that card. No reason to bring it up."

Snape shrugged, glad that the matter of girls – or boys, one never knew – was not going to come up soon. Suddenly he realized that he fully expected to be the person to talk to Harry about that. Even though the thought was frightening and embarrassing, if not downright mortifying, he still fully expected himself to be the guy for this talk. And to top it all of, he would fight anyone for that right. He looked over at Harry, who had snuggled into his chair and propped open a book at his knees. He also expected to be the one to teach the boy how to shave or give him his first hangover potion. He leaned on his desk and stared at Harry for a long while. He was not prepared to give the child away, not to those Muggles nor to anyone else. He would fight them tooth and nails. At that moment Harry looked up, his bright green eyes questioning.

"Nothing.", Snape said softly and then invited Harry into his living room to spend a quiet evening together.

* * *

It was a few weeks hence that Snape looked up at Harrys entrance with a smile and excitedly glimmering eyes. Harry was arrested by that sight and stood still.

"Professor?"

"Come here, I got an exciting project for you."

Harry came around the work bench and dropped his bag carelessly. Snape immediately picked him up and deposited him on the table, then shoved a book at him with a little more than necessary vigor.

"Felix Felicis.", Harry breathed, transfixed by the picture of the golden shimmering potion.

"There's someone who requested a batch and I received permission from the Ministry to brew it.", Snape was rubbing his hands together like a thief in front of a jewelers

"That is so cool.", Harry said slowly, completely in awe of the possibility to watch the complicated process. Because the potion could be misused, it was restricted and Potions Masters in Britain seldom got permission to produce it "Will you start now? Can I watch? Can I stay until its finished? Oh please, can I stay?"

Snape looked at him with quite some satisfaction, he reached out and ruffled his hair "I believe you can stay and watch, Harry. And look at this...", he produced a small parchment, Harry took it and scanned it

"I can help?", he squeaked and looked up with round green eyes

"That's why you're here."

Harry couldn't believe his luck.

When they both finally leaned back into the couch Harry was still smiling in a bemused way. He couldn't get the picture of the perfect golden potion out of his head. He was only twelve years old and had been able not only to witness but assist brewing this potion. Hermione would rip her hair out in jealousy. He grinned

"You look positively Slytherin with that expression.", Snape said, amused. Harry blinked and cleared his thoughts, then he smiled a little and said "I just imagined Hermiones face when I tell her what we did today."

Snape allowed a grin to spread over his face as well and then said with evil contentment "Ah, poor Miss Granger will be _so_ disappointed..."

Harry laughed at that and looked at the seldom sight of a relaxed, smiling Snape. Harry took the time to actually look at the man. He had never realized that he looked like a completely different person when he was like this. Especially the missing robe and opened shirt collar made a huge difference, Harry thought. And the rolled up sleeves, of course. The shimmering above Snapes left forearm caught his eye again. 'Today', Harry thought 'I'll ask him what it is'. Believing that he was asking an innocent question that would possible lead to an embarrassing story he leaned forward

"Professor, do you mind telling me why you hide what's on your left forearm?"

Snape snapped out of his relaxation at once and stiffened like an animal ready to run. He looked over at Harry, searching for something and looking away relieved when he didn't find it.

He had been so stupid. He had thought about taking this child, simply side stepping the elephant in the room. Of course he would have to tell the child everything. He couldn't let him make an uneducated decision and later regretting it bitterly. He had to tell him – and not only the bad parts, but the horribly part he had played in Harrys misery.

He cleared his throat and then started slowly by lifting the glamour. The ugly tattoo came into view

"Ah!", Harry said, smiling "I thought it must be a tattoo, what else would you hide like that? When did you get it? Was it a bet or something? Does it mean something?"

Snape looked into those innocent eyes and took a deep breath

"I took it when I was seventeen, an adult in the wizarding world. I was not forced into it, I did it quite freely. I was even excited about it, stupid boy that I was... And it means something, it certainly does..."

Harry didn't understand what was going on, but this didn't seem like a funny, embarrassing story at all "Ugh... if you don't want to tell me, that's alright. I was just curious."

There it was, his opening. He could just roll down his sleeve and finish the conversation there. All would be well. He didn't believe Lucius had told Draco about his Death Eater days, so why should he tell Harry? But it wasn't the same. Harry had a choice Draco had not – he could renounce Snape, leave him disgusted with the knowledge of what he had been. And Snape had to admit it was the perverse pleasure of punishing himself for those mistakes that made him keep on talking. Not justice or fairness. He wasn't that good a man.

"It is a mark, branded in by magic. It is a seal of servitude and loyalty" he smiled bitterly "no, no in reality it is a seal of contract, branded onto a slave to mark him as property."

Harry shivered and looked uncomfortable

"I sold myself to the Dark Lord a long time ago."

Harry opened his mouth in disbelieve

"As I said, I was seventeen, turned legally an adult. My mother had died and my father was resident at Spinners End. I wanted out, we didn't have a good relationship back then. So I thought the Death Eaters – that's what he called his followers – would give me what I had craved for. Somewhere I could belong." Harry felt a pang at hearing that, he knew exactly how that felt "So I was stupid enough to sell myself to him. He branded me with this. Its a way for Death Eaters to be summoned to him whenever he wanted us there. At first I was happy, I thought I had found my place in the world. But then the ugly reality struck and I was stuck with all those other maggots craving his approval so he may one day reward them. That day would never come. In that same endeavor, to make that lunatic happy and maybe delay the next punishment, I went to spy on Albus Dumbledore." Here Snape smiled as if he was lost in a fond childhood memory "I overheard... something of importance but I was thrown out of the Inn before they could... finish their conversation."

Snape paused and absentmindedly rubbed the Dark Mark

"I went back to report to my master, he was very happy with me. It was my last desperate hope that finally the day for my reward had come. It must be this. I had done everything and now I had even brought him... this. He smiled at me, his horrible inhuman smile and turned me away. Pleased enough not to punish me but not so pleased to show his... I shudder to call it gratitude. I had finally learned there was nothing to gain from him. But I was too scared to renounce him. You couldn't just walk up to the Dark Lord and tell him you quit. There was always only one exist." He was gripping his arm so tightly now, Harry feared his hand must be growing bloodless "Then he announced that he wanted to kill... you and your parents. I had known your parents, I had been close to your mother once. We were childhood friends. At that point in time I was contemplating ending my miserably life, but knowing I could protect her I went to Dumbledore and told him everything I knew. He protected your whole family. But there was still a reward pending, wasn't there?" He gave an ironical little laugh "I turned to the Dark Lord so he would spare her. The filthy lies I had to tell bear no repeating, but I would stop at nothing to secure her safety. And then he killed your parents and vanished."

By now Snape was digging his fingernails into his flesh ruthlessly, without even noticing it. Not able to bear it any longer Harry put his small, warm hand atop of his

"Professor? Please stop."

Snape blinked and looked up at Harry, he looked as if he had forgotten the child was even there. Then he stared at his small hand on his and jerked his arm away, too ashamed to allow any contact between them. But he released his arm and little half crescent shapes from his nails were visible beside the Dark Mark. Snape waited, then looked up at Harry, who seemed at a loss to what to do now. He sighed and cleared up what he thought was Harrys problem

"The information I gained that night and told the Dark Lord: It led him directly to your parents. Without me, they wouldn't have died."

Harry blinked at this and then nodded "I guessed that much."

"Then why are you still here?", Snape blurted out, confused and a bit harsh.

"You said it yourself. One mistake is not going to make me abandon you. You made mistakes. Everyone does. You did not want to kill them, you did not kill them. When you realized what you had done you were sorry and tried everything to make it right. Voldemort killed my parents. You didn't force him." Snape was shaking his head, ready to argue, but Harry wouldn't let him. "Sir. I always thought about one thing, since Dumbledore told me. He said it was my mothers sacrifice that saved me. But there must have been a lot of families, a lot of parents who had been ready to die for their children and were killed by Voldemort or his people, right? Where was the difference then? I think the difference was this, sir: My mother had a way out, she could have let Voldemort kill me, because he wanted to reward you with her. She would have survived. But she didn't, she rather saved me."

Snape stared at him thinking about this. It was a possibility "In a way you could even say I was the cause for her death. But I don't blame me. I was a baby, I couldn't have stopped her. The same way you couldn't have stopped Voldemort once he started."

Snape stared at him and licked his lips, not knowing how to respond, Harry leaned forward and said "Do you want me to hate you, sir?"

Snape automatically shook his head. He did not want this green eyed boy to hate him the same way he had not wanted his mother to hate him.

"Then you will have to accept that I won't hate you, I won't blame you. Your intentions weren't bad, maybe a bit selfish. And in the end, it was Voldemort who pulled the trigger, not you."

Snape was far too much of a coward to challenge this. Too Slytherin to fight for justice, the hatred he deserved. He merely nodded and let the childs smile warm his chest. There was more than one way to atone for his sins, he realized. He wanted to atone for what he had stolen from Harry by giving it back to him – a parent.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm sorry I'm not responding to them, life is a bit crazy right now, that's why I didn't make it yesterday with the chapter as well. I am working on a **sequel for third year** right now, working title is "love is a haven". I've figured out a way to include Lupin in the story and still working on Sirius. What would you like to see in the last chapter of this story and what should be included in the sequel? On the sidelines I've been working on several other Severitus stories, that I hope you'll enjoy as well, I'll keep you posted.

On another note: I have been playing with the idea of reading my stories and posting it on youtube as a kind of "audiobook" - would you like that? If you would like me to notify you when that happens, leave me a comment with a request please.

Next time:

**Chapter 7 – What remains in _The End_  
**

Next chapter (last one!) all truths will be revealed, characters will get and loose everything - in that order? There's no more to tell than that :)


	8. Ch 7 - What remains in The End

**Chapter 7 – What remains in _The End_  
**

Harry remembered swearing profoundly on his broom as the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was called off. He joined up with Ron, who was equally disgusted with it all - "This better be good!"

But it was the exact opposite. Both friends were lead to the hospital wing where they saw Hermione petrified alongside Justin and Penelope.

To everyone's shock Headmaster Dumbledore was removed as head the same day and Hagrid taken into custody. All the clues came back to Harry and he said to Ron "There's got to be a connection. Hermione had figured it out, remember? She wanted to look it up in the library."

"Maybe we can see what she searched for?", Ron suggested

"Madam Pince will have put it all back by now..." Harry sighed "And besides, we're not allowed to go anywhere alone anymore."

Ron pouted at that

"It can't have been Hagrid.", Harry mumbled, not too convinced himself

"Yeah, but remember Norbert? Hagrid doesn't have what you'd call common sense when it comes to dangerous animals."

"He has normal animals as well.. Hey, I remember he said to me that his roosters had been killed and at that time we saw spiders fleeing from the castle.", Harry said, trying hard to find a way to free Hagrid from any guilt "Maybe... if we followed the spiders..."

Ron paled at the suggestion and tried the first excuse to that came to mind to avoid the spiders "Mate, maybe you should talk to Professor Snape first. He was pretty mad at you for the Polyjuice. What do you think he'll say about us going into the _forbidden_ forest?"

"Huh.", Harry said, leaning back "You're right... Maybe he could help..."

Harry heard hissing from his sleeve and rolled it up. Ophion raised his head and hissed "_Did you hear the big one?_"

"_What_?", Harry hissed back "_Big one_?"

"_The big one was walking the castle today again... I think he hurt someone."_

Harry stared at the little snake "_Who is the big one?_"

"_A talker, like you and me._"

Harry blinked, then his jaw dropped "_A snake!_"

Mission accomplished, Ophion laid his head back onto Harrys wrist. Harry looked excitedly at Ron, who said "I don't understand Parsel, Harry."

"Oh, right! Ophion thinks its a snake that's doing all this."

"Really?", Ron said

"Yeah, he said he heard him talking... The voice! Ron, remember, I heard that voice before Mrs. Norris was attacked and when we found the diary?"

Ron nodded his head vigorously and said "We need to talk to someone... Lets get McGonagall!"

"Remember how seriously she took us last time we tried?", Harry said, scowling and Ron nodded

"Snape then."

"Right."

They both stood up and Ron said "Weird how much we trust the git now."

Harry grinned at that and they left the Portrait hole only to be stopped by the security trolls.

"Let us through, you stupid snoot covered pieces of sh-"

"Mr Weasley!", McGonagall interrupted, Ron shut up "What is all of this?"

"We need to find Professor Snape!", Harry urged "Please!"

"What you need is to go to bed!", their head of house snapped, anxious to get them into the safety of their house.

"Its about Potions, Professor.", Harry wildly invented "I have a potion brewing at Professor Snapes lab and I... kinda experimented... It might explode if we don't tell him!"

McGonagall looked taken aback "I shall tell him."

Harry thought fast "Well, ok. Tell him the Veritaserum wasn't reacting properly and I added powdered root of asphodel but it might react to the belladonna extract..."

McGonagall held up her hand "Come with me, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid I'm no Potions genius. You, Mr. Weasley, stay behind."

She turned around and started walking, Harry sent an apologetic smile at his friend and Ron gave him a thumbs up.

When they stood face to face with his Potions Master, Harry realized the flaw in his plan.

"Yes?", Snape asked and McGonagall looked at Harry, both expectant. Would his professor understand? Would he trust Harry and give him a chance?

"Ugh... Professor... Remember when we brewed Veritaserum today?", Harry asked and Snape raised an eyebrow. It had been weeks since they last brewed it "You know, the _truth_ serum."

"I happen to be a Potions Master, so yes, continue."

"Yeah, right. I might have added something to unbalance it..."

Snape opened his lips a bit and then took him by the arm "How often have I told you? No experiments without supervision!"

"It was a hunch, professor, I just had to try..."

"And blow me up in the process?"

"Dear Severus... It can't be that bad?", McGonagall soothed, Snape sent her a glare

"Remind me, what NEWT did you get in Potions Minerva?"

McGonagalls cheeks turned pink and she left without another word. Snape slammed the door and then calmly faced Harry

"Explain to me why I lied to my colleague just now.", he said crisply.

Harry shuffled his feet "I really needed to talk to you! Its about those who have been petrified."

Snapes stern expression turned into understanding, he put his hands on Harrys shoulders "I know, it must be hard to see Miss Granger that way..."

"No!", Harry interrupted impatiently, then said "Well, yes. But that's not it. I talked to Ophion just now and he gave me an idea. Its a snake, professor! Slytherins monster, its a snake!"

Snape blinked "How...?"

"Remember the voice I heard? Ophion heard it today too. He has better senses than I do, so he heard it while I didn't. He called it 'the big one' and thought it might have hurt Hermione."

Snape looked blankly at Harry "The Spiders running away... The rooster... Pipes! It used the Pipes... Of course..."

"Professor?", Harry said, not understanding his teachers train of thought

"Its a Basilisk!", Snape said and squeezed Harrys shoulder. " Of course it is!"

Harry blinked, still not quite understanding what his teacher was talking about but that didn't stop Snape

"But how does it access the school? From which pipe does it emerge?"

"The last time it was opened... Someone said that that time a girl died.", Harry said, thinking they could start their search there

"Yes, Moaning Myrtle.", Snape threw in casually

"Moaning...!", Harry gasped and then it hit him, he excitedly put his hands on top of Severus, which were still resting on his shoulders. "She died right there, Professor! That's where the Basilisk comes out."

They both looked jubilant at having solved the puzzle when a knock made them jump. They found McGonagall there who said with a serious expression "Severus, a student has been taken."

To Harrys surprise Snape took him to the following emergency teachers conference. The other teachers looked surprised but didn't question it.

"There was another message, written in blood", McGonagall explained, her face white "'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'"

The other teachers grasped and Snape took Harrys wrist discretely.

"Who was taken?", Flittwick asked

"Young Miss Weasley."

Harry jerked at that and Snape squeezed his wrist.

"Not to worry, not to worry!", Lockart boomed from the side and stood up. He looked around the other teachers who had disgusted expressions on their faces "I will go and save the young lady."

"Ah yes, Gilderoy.", Snape said, squeezing Harrys wrist one last time before letting go and turning to Lockart completely "We need your brave intervention. Young Harry here and me, we have put the pieces together and come to a conclusion: Slytherins monster is a Basilisk." Lockart turned pale at the last word "Ah, so you actually know what a Basilisk is and does. Good, you will be prepared to get petrified or even die for the young innocent girl trapped in chamber."

"I... well... one could...", he spluttered

"The entrance to the chamber lies in Moaning Myrtles toilette. I am sure someone as talented as yourself will find it without difficulty."

Lockart looked around wildly, then cleared his throat and lied "I... will go and prepare myself then."

He turned and left the staff room at top speed, presumably to pack and be gone within the hour. As soon as the door clicked shut McGonagall turned to Snape

"Well, one difficulty down. Did you mean what you said or...?"

"It is a Basilisk, Minerva. And the entrance is in her bathroom."

"We need a rescue plan then.", McGonagall said and turned to the other teachers "Heads of house, you will come with me to enter the chamber and retrieve Miss Weasley. The Second Heads will stay with their Houses, we will send word when we have her. If we don't come back out or send a message you will have to block the entrance and inform the Governors."

All teachers nodded and everyone but the four heads left the staff room.

"If it's a Basilisk we will have to blind it.", Professor Flittwick said "I think a simple blindfold spell should do."

"Very well, I want you to perform it, Filius. That means you will have to walk at the front."

Flittwick nodded.

"When we see Miss Weasley, Pomona you have to take her and leave immediately." Before Professor Sprout could affirm Snape said

"I believe Mr. Potter should go back to his Common Room."

"No!", Harry said and when all teachers gave him a stern look, he added timidly "I mean, I am the only one in the whole school who can speak Parseltongue" he lifted his sleeve, where Ophion peeked out "What if you need me? We don't know how Slytherins heir opened it and I think he might've used Parseltongue."

"The school was searched several times and no one found an entrance, so it is entirely possible.", Flittwick said nodding "We should take Mr. Potter but one of us will have to dedicate himself to keeping him save."

To no ones surprise Snape spoke up "I'll shadow him."

"How do we defeat the beast?", Pomona asked

"The only way to kill it is the call of a rooster.", Snape said "But all roosters have been killed."

McGonagall smiled at him and took out her wand "Oh there are other ways. We will use combined Stupifys to petrify it and I believe you should have a Dragons Claw, Severus?"

Snape nodded

"That should be enough to penetrate its skin."

All four heads stood around Harry as he opened the entrance chamber. Flittwick went in first and then told the others to follow. They kept Harry in the middle at all times until they reached the last entrance. To his immense embarrassment Snape pushed him against his chest and wrapped his arms around him before sliding down. He couldn't look at the man for several minutes - he had practically hugged him, had him almost sitting on his lap in front of all the other heads of house! They walked up to a great gate and Ophion began slithering around his wrist in an agitated manner.

"I have an idea!", Harry said, still with reddened cheeks, happy to distract from the sliding incident "We can send Ophion as a lookout."

The other teachers exchanged a look but then allowed Harry to let his pet snake lead the way. Flitwick went right behind it and suddenly Ophion hissed

"_The Big one!_"

"Its there!", Harry whispered to Flittwick, Snape standing between them. He saw the tiny charms professor nod and then incant something long in latin. From his wand burst a hundred spells in a dome shape and presumably hit target as a high animalistic cry shook the chamber. They came around the corner and saw the Basilisk turning in fear as it was robbed off its sight. Harry stared at the monstrous thing and hissed "_Ophion, come here_."

Soon he saw his pet snake slithering to him in top speed but the Basilisk hit a pillar in its confusion and it crashed. It hid Ophion from view.

"Ophion!", Harry cried out but a hand clasped on his shoulder and held him in check.

"Ah I see, Harry Potter at last. But you brought friends..."

They all turned towards the voice and saw a young handsome man standing beside the prone form of Ginny Weasley.

"Tom!", Harry said "You have to help us."

"_Be still._", Tom said to the Basilisk, which finally stilled even though it tossed its head frantically

"Thanks!", Harry said and wanted to get closer, but Snape shoved him behind his back protectively.

"Who are you?", Snape asked taking in the Slytherin uniform

"Tom Riddle and you look like teachers from the school."

At his name the teachers gasped

"Ah, you know me, but of course Dumbledore must have told you.", Riddle raised his head and let his name appear in shining letters, he made them float until the clear message appeared "Yes, I am Tom Riddle, better known under my name Lord Voldemort."

Harry gasped and held onto Snape in front of him.

"So this little boy, who is pathetically clutching at one of his teachers, not man enough to face me, was my downfall?", Riddle sounded disbelieving. Enraged by his taunts Harry tried to get out from behind Snape, but he kept him hidden.

"Talk to the adult, Riddle.", Snape said coldly "How could you be here?"

"He came out of the diary!", Harry said from behind him "he was in the diary, I found it in Myrtles bathroom and wrote with him."

He heard Snape groan in annoyance "The artifact you asked me about, I presume."

Harry leaned into Snapes back and nodded

"It means he won't be able to stop us.", Flittwick said and as if that had been the cue they all turned to the Basilisk as one and shot four powerful stunning spells at it. Defeated the great snake lay at their feet as Tom cried out in anger and ran to it. Taking her chance Pomona took Ginny and left the chamber. Minerva calmly took the Dragons Claw and drove it through the Basilisks skull. Tom screamed in agitation but was unable to do anything as he was still little more than a memory. But the Claw struck so deep that she couldn't take it out again.

"Its lost, leave it.", Snape said over the cries of Riddle as the Basilisk's venom began to disentregrate it "But take out a Basilisk Fang."

Minerva severed one with her wand and brought it to him "A fine replacement."

Snape hummed, still not letting go of Harry.

"Ah!", Filius said "Can I burrow that?"

Harry couldn't see what happened next but heard Riddle scream "Leave that!"

And in the next moment he cried in agony, Harry finally broke free from Snape and saw Riddles form burst into tiny pieces. Professor Flittwick was standing in front of the diary that was bleeding ink. Harry turned away and called for his snake again. Professor McGonagall lifted a few stones and they found Ophion hiding behind them, slighty scratched but not injured beyound healing. Relieved Harry let him wrap himself around his wrist again. Flittwick had given the Basilisk fang back to Snape and now held the diary in hand.

"I believe Albus will be interested to see this.", Filius said and lead them out of the chamber that had revealed its secrets.

McGonagall immediately went to the headmasters office to reinstate Dumbledore, inform the Weasleys and free Hagrid. The other two heads informed the students and staff. Snape accompanied his student to the hospital wing where they found Ginny laying, white as death, in a hospital bed. Harry sat at another while Madam Pomfrey bustled around him

"Nothing happened to me, I'm perfectly fine.", he protested

"Then the check up won't take too long, right?", she countered and diagnosed in high speed. She finally said "You can take him with you, Severus."

Snape nodded at her and gestured at Harry to come with him. Back at the living room he said "I am proud of you, Harry. You came to me, instead of putting your life on the line like last year."

Harry smiled shyly "I trust you."

"I am honored.", Snape said seriously "I just wished... I wish you trusted me enough to tell me about your relatives..."

Harry looked up at him with a certain desperation in his eyes "Please... Professor... I do trust you..."

Snape smiled sadly "I liked it better when you called me 'Papa'"

For some reason that was what undid Harry in the end. That was the last barrier, for he rushed through his explanation without looking at Snape. He was scared he'd change his mind or find something in the mans eyes to dissuade him

"The Dursleys hate magic. They hate everything to do with it. They hate me. For years all I knew was that my parents had died in a car crash, that my father was a drunk and my mum had eloped with him. They said it was a good thing they died, just such a pity I couldn't have gone with them. I was a burden and had to earn my keep by doing endless chores while Dudley, instead of doing his share, did his best to interrupt and disturb me. They made him hate me and hit me and say cruel things to me. They did it themselves. They liked it when I was invisible, they liked to pretend I didn't exist." Tears were now flowing freely from his eyes "He could have been my brother and they could have been my parents, but they always looked at me with disgust. For years I thought my name was "boy", because they never called me Harry or even Potter. I slept in a cupboard for ten years and was only moved because they thought they were being watched. Then they gave me the smallest room full of broken, discarded toys. My uncle would have beat me, he tried several times, but my accidental magic protected me every time. Not aunt Petunia, it was my magic that kept me save. And in the summer last year they locked me into the room, put seven locks on it and shoved food through a cat flap. I was held there like an animal and they let me out once a day to use the toilet. Ron and his brothers had to break me free, because there were bars on my window."

Here Harry hiccuped and then went silent. He couldn't continue now that the flow was stopped and there wasn't much left to say anyway. He was scared to look up at Snape and the deadly quiet atmosphere was making him anxious.

But suddenly he was taken into strong arms that held him closely.

"Merlin!", Snape sounded hoarse, as if he had been the one talking "Those... animals... vile creatures... how could they? By the love of...!"

Snape hands were patting him as if to check for injuries, but all his injuries were inside.

"My poor boy, my poor precious child...", Snape murmured, stroking his hair and rubbing circles on his back. The reassurance felt good, it felt wonderful that this man was hurt, indignant and angry at his behalf. He was mortified and Harry allowed himself in the privacy of his mind to feel relieved at that. A small part of him had thought that maybe Snape would say this treatment had been deserved and he couldn't understand what Harry was whining about. But once again he put his trust in Severus and once again he was rewarded "You will never go back, never! I will not allow them to even lay eyes on you. How dare they? And I will not allow anybody but myself to take you. You are mine!"

Even though this was a tad possesive Harry relaxed even more, happy that he had done the right thing in confiding in Snape. He finally realized what it had been that had held him back from saying anything. He had believed that he was protecting Snape but in reality he was just insecure. He didn't know and maybe couldn't believe that anyone would want to take him away.

He didn't believe he could deserve better, after hearing time and again that he was a worthless freak. But Harry was only half listening, he was leaning into the warm embrace and finally feeling save and cared for and - dare he think it? - loved. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Harry felt dazed as if in a dream when he walked up the castle with Hermione at his side.

"Are you sure you're alright, Harry?", she asked for the thousands time

"I'll tell you and Ron at the same time.", Harry answered again, he couldn't feel annoyed at her. He thought he'd never feel annoyed again. As soon as they entered the common room they waved Ron up to the deserted boys dormitory

"Anything new about Ginny?", Ron asked and Harry realized that he hadn't had any news from his sister

"She's alright, Ron. Just tired out. You can see her soon."

Ron looked relived and color returned to his cheeks.

"So, what happened to you?", Hermione asked

Harry grinned at them and suddenly felt shy "I... kind of told Snape about the Dursleys."

Ron and Hermione mimicked his expression and grinned broadly

"What'd he say?"

"He said I'll never have to go back, I can stay with him.", to his horror tears welled up again, but he fought them down "Its so great. You wouldn't believe how nice he was. He was really shocked about how they treated me and then he said he'd take me and he would let no one else even think about taking me."

Ron smiled and hit his shoulder, but Hermiones expression seemed guarded

"What?", Harry asked, disappointed that she wouldn't be happy for him

"Harry, we need to tell you something.", she said seriously, Ron shook his head and interrupted

"Everything worked out, Hermione! There's no need to tell him."

"You don't know that!", she said exasperated "We should have told you earlier, we shouldn't have done it in the first place. But after Ron and the twins broke you out... We thought we were helping, you couldn't stay there any more." She took his hands "You deserve a real home, a family, someone who loves you like a parent!"

Harry felt something cold settle in his stomach "What did you do?"

"There was this charm, Harry. We thought you needed someone to take you away, so we just did it. It was used by unfaithful wives centuries ago. They'd use it to make their husbands love their children. It lasts for about nine months, you know to mimic the pregnancy... And the plan was that the husband would then start loving the child naturally. So even if he found out it wasn't his, he wouldn't abandon it."

Harry stared at her blankly

"The thing is, it is kind of unpredictable. It latches onto any male resident in the home. Women would therefore find a pretext to have any other male leave their house before performing the charm."

Harry wasn't following the explanation for a long time now, he tried to clear it up "You charmed Snape to care for me and in a few months it will fade away?"

Hermione gulped and then nodded "He was only supposed to care enough to take you away from the Dursleys. And you weren't supposed to care for him back! Oh Harry... I'm so so-"

"Save it.", Harry said, all happiness had just drained from him

"Mate, if we can do anything...", Ron said, looking truly sorry

"Yeah, there's one thing. Actually there are two.", Harry said, in the same expressionless, empty tone "First: You will go down and tell Snape. Second: leave me alone for a while."

He then went to his bed and shut the curtains. He had gained and lost everything worth living for in the span of mere hours.

After giving the restorative drought to all victims of the basilisk stare, Snape immediately reported to the headmaster. He told him everything Harry had told him about living with the Dursleys and finally sacked back into his chair. Only one question remained.

"Albus, why?", Snape asked, sounding defeated

"Severus, you have been faced with the problem yourself.", Dumbledore explained "You have tried to place him with a family. I would have to compromise his safety for his happiness. I believed Petunia capable of loving her nephew. I made that mistake. But they were his family. They were in the Muggel world, which made finding them a lot harder and the blood wards are the only ones that extend from the property to the person. They are sturdier than property wards because only loosing the belief in belonging to that home can rob someone of their protection. Harry could walk the parameters of his neighborhood, he could visit the Weasleys, as long as he called home the place where his mothers blood dwelt. Any other home would have effectively made him a prisoner. It was a hard decision and I did what I thought best."

It would have been easy to put his mind at rest at these words. They were completely logical, it made sense. Back then he wouldn't have taken custody of young Harry and there was no other possibility, as Dumbledore said. But being a Slytherin, he could clearly hear what had not been said and he put his finger right onto it.

"That is all very well, Albus.", he said and then looked up full with indignation and anger on Harrys behalf "But you could have taken him. He would have been safe with you. With you on his side, he could have gone anywhere but stayed perfectly safe anyway."

Dumbledore lowered his eyes and Severus asked the question he and Minerva had been debating since the beginning of this year "Why didn't you take the child?"

Dumbledore tiredly rubbed his face, shoving his glasses up. Then he considered Snape and nodded once, coming to a decision

"Severus, once upon a time I was responsible for a child. My parents had died early and I had become the head of my family. My brother and sister where in my care. Aberforth still went to Hogwarts, so there was not much I had to do with him. But Ariana was a helpless and weak child. She was no infant, but her situation equaled the one of nurturing a toddler. She needed constant attention and supervision. I was young, I had had plans, goals and a future that I now had to put to rest to care for her. I... didn't give her the care and attention she needed and deserved. I was heartless, to be honest. And as a direct result of my carelessness... she died."

Severus looked up, surprised by this revelation, but didn't interrupt

"I had put the world above the well being of my sister and at that moment I chose to put the world above my own well being. I did not deserve happiness and normalcy. I had thrown away what mattered most in the world – family. So I denied myself that. I could not risk loosing it again, so I never sought it. In the same manner I did not trust myself with power and decided that my knowledge would be best served as a teacher. This way I could have the semblance of a family without the responsibility of one." a bitter smile graced his lips as he said that "I was a coward. And seeing Harry... That helpless little being, completely alone and completely dependent... I could not risk it. I could not bring myself to make the same mistake. I chose poorly for him and myself. I had feared, if I took him I would mold him after my own image. He would have the same weakness. I could not risk it. So I gave him away and never looked back. Because it pained me too much. I was a coward and I deserve your scorn and anger. I deserve Harrys hatred."

Snape looked at Dumbledore with different eyes and a new understanding. He felt bad for being relieved at these revelations. It meant that Dumbledore was human, he made mistakes and he had regrets. He had not just put Harrys safety to top priority and his happiness at risk but he had done so out of his own weakness. Snape leaned back on his chair and let out a sigh. Weakness he could forgive, coldness he could not. Had Dumbledore only done so because he did not put much weight on Harrys happiness, Snape could've never forgiven him. But as it was, he could understand and forgive him.

"We can change it for him now.", Snape said "I cannot forgive you on Harrys behalf. You will have to have this conversation with him one day, I cannot spare you that. But I can help you atone for your mistake, Albus. Give him a chance at happiness now. He can still heal those wounds, he can still have a shot at a normal childhood."

Albus gave Severus a sad smile "How fitting, Severus. Once I was the one to give you a way out and now you are offering me the same. I will take the road you took. I will atone. You have my blessing and support for taking Harry."

Snape took a deep breath and slowly let it out. With it, tension left his body. He could have Harry. He could take the child away. He could fulfill his promise. He would be a better father than Tobias.

As he would never be so undignified to have a blasted spring in his step, Snape merely walked faster than usual. He whipped around a corner and slowed down a tad. Students were standing in front of his office door and had turned at the sound of his steps.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger.", he greeted and got a chorus of 'Evening Professor' back "How may I help you?"

He opened the office doors and led them in.

They sat down, looking as if they were facing their executioner. They shared a look and then Miss Granger started.

"Sir... Its about Harry." He furrowed his brow, trusting that she was not going to be waisting time if he was in any danger "About your relationship with him."

If there was going to be any teenage drama, he was happy he could deal with it inside his own office without witnesses. He gave a curt nod as permission to continue.

"Erg... I don't know if he told you. But in the summer his relatives were starving him and Ron and his brothers broke him out of their home." Snape nodded "Yes... So Ron told me about that, he was really worried. But he realized that no adult could do anything unless there was proof, you see?"

Snape didn't see where this was going but he already suspected something foul

"So when we came back to Hogwarts, I started researching. At first it was all about therapy you know? So we could get Harry to talk about it. But there's not much about it in the Wizarding World. So I got desperate and started looking into ways to preserve his memories and show them to people..."

"We thought we could take them out while he was sleeping. He has nightmares about the Dursleys, you know?", Weasley interrupted and Snape felt worry churn in his stomach, his poor boy... "And then we'd show McGonagall or any teacher and force them so safe Harry!"

"But that wasn't so easy. Without the permission of the subject, you can't just steal their memories. And no court would accept them. So we tried something else."

"Miss Granger, as entertaining as this is. Please stop your endless story and get to the point.", he said annoyed with all of this

"Yes sir.", she said "We used the Paternus Charm on Harry."

Snapes jaw dropped and he snapped "You what...?"

They both ducked their heads

"Do you even realize...? How stupid can one get...? I can't believe this!"

"Sir.", Weasley interrupted timidly "It hit you."

All his anger died down at this pronouncement and left him empty. "What?"

Granger nodded "Yes, that's why you were so nice to him all of a sudden."

Snapes head reeled "Did you tell Harry?"

"He sent us to tell you", Weasley said quietly "He wanted us gone and I think he couldn't face telling you..."

"I think he kind of wanted to punish us too..", Granger added

Snape felt a headache coming along "When will the effects die down?"

"July 4th Sir.", Granger informed him "At the very latest."

"Alright. I will deal with the two of you later. I need to see Harry.", he stood up and gestured towards his office door "You are dismissed."

They both left with hanging shoulders. He entered his chambers and then went to the fireplace and flooed up to the Gryffindor common room.

The Gryffindors reacted as if the Grinch had just entered. A few of them even screamed. He ignored them and went up the stairs to the boys dormitories. He opened the one with the large '2' on it and entered. He immediately saw the bed with the drawn red and gold curtains. He went up to it and then said

"Harry? Can I sit with you?"

He heard some mumbling and then the curtain was opened and a pair of reddened eyes peered out. Harry looked around and then opened the curtains wider. The look on the childs face was resigned. Snape sat down beside him.

"Your friends told me what they did."

"They are not my friends.", he said immediately

"They did something incredibly stupid and possibly dangerous, but they only wanted to help you."

Harry shrugged moodily and avoided his eyes

"Harry, I know you cannot trust anything I say right now, but there are things you need to understand. First: I went to the headmaster today and told him everything. He knows and he will not let you stay there any longer. Second: The effects of the charm will last until July the fourth. That's two weeks into the holidays. I believe the Weasleys will be glad to accommodate you until then. After that I will be in contact with you."

"I doubt it.", Harry mumbled, Snape reached out and caught his chin in his fingers

"I am absolutely sure that my feelings for you will not change drastically. I care for you Harry and it has nothing to do with the charm. At first it might have been the magic but we spent a lot of time together and I got to know you. I know, it would be careless of you to believe me while I'm under the influence... still, I don't believe it will change anything."

Harry stared at him, disbelievingly and hopefully at the same time.

"If you want to continue the lessons regardless of the outcome in July, I will certainly provide."

"I would like to, sir.", he said quietly "But until then... I don't..."

"I understand. Its perfectly alright, Harry."

At his dismayed expression Snape wrapped his arms around him. Harry stiffened but Snape explained "Its alright, Harry. Even if I'm being controlled by powers beyond me... It is okay to be a bit Slytherin at times."

Harry gave a shaky laugh at that and let the man comfort him.

"What's wrong with Harry?", Ron whispered to Hermione and looked at Harry sitting quietly in one of the windows, looking out. A heavy summer rain was pounding against it.

"Ron!", she admonished "Have you forgotten? Today is the fifth of July."

"So?"

"So?", Hermione asked incredulously "The charm was lifted off Snape yesterday!"

"Ah!", Ron said, finally comprehending and then said "Oh..."

"Yeah.", Hermione said, looking sorry and sad "Do you think we should say something?"

"He kind of forgave us I think.", Ron said "But better not risk it."

Hermione seemed undecided but joined Ron for a game of chess, shooting Harry anxious looks.

After a while Ginny came down and seeing Harry so downtrodden sat down at the windowsill beside him

"Hey Harry.", she said quietly, blushing.

"Hey.", he answered, still looking out, as if mesmerized by the sight

"Urg... I never caught you alone... I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me and sorry that I went through your things."

"I wasn't alone.", Harry said dully, ignoring the apology.

"Yeah, but you did your best, you told someone and then you went with them. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't."

At that Harry looked at her and gave her a little smile "You're welcome."

She smiled back at him, her cheeks as red as her long hair. Their little moment was interrupted by heavy thumping on the door. They both flinched.

"Harry, dear? Would you open the door? My hands are sticky.", Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley.", he answered and went to open the door. At first he blinked confusedly at the mass of black in front of him

"Good day, lad.", Snape said, pulling down his cloak from his head. Harrys face broke into a grin.

"Good'ay!", he answered as Snape took off the dripping cloak and then stepped forward. At first Harry stepped back, thinking Snape needed space to enter but Snape gave a snort and then got a hold of his arms pushing him into a hug. Harry immediately leaned into the chest before him and sighed in relief

"I told you so.", Snape said with no small amount of satisfaction

"Is it the same?", Harry asked cautiously

"Not the same", Snape answered in a serious, contemplating voice "Less... crazy. Its more of a settled feeling... less feverish..."

Harry felt completely confused by this explanation and looked up to ask what that meant.

"I still love you and that's all that counts, right?", Snape asked mildly and made Harry smile "Now, will you come and stay with me?"

"Yes, Papa."

**The End**

* * *

Yay! that's it! Please give me a last review to sum up your thought about the whole story. Did the last chapter live up to your expectations or was it too fluffy? Don't forget, this was always supposed as a PreGuardian fic, so I think this is the right time to stop it.

**Sequel?** I'm working on one, I'll message everyone who commented, once the first chapter is up. The next story will be decidedly less fluffy as Snape is no longer under the influence of the charm, also there is going to be some competition in the form of Lupin and maybe later Sirius. We'll see more of Tobias and Minerva. And how will the Dursleys react?

FYI: I'm not going to post it until the 23rd at least.

**Comment 13.10.14:** The sequel Love is a Haven has been finished and I am working on the next part right now, working title so far is "Love is a join effort"


End file.
